


We Are The Trio

by nazangel



Series: Belonging (MCU) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Author has no regard for timelines, Blood, Eating Disorders, F/F, Female Loki (sorta), I swear it's not gross or wierd, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Innocent Loki - sort of, Light Dom/sub, Loki/Loki/Loki - Platonic - you'll understand if you keep reading, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentinel/Guide, Sorta Alpha/Omega, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: The Avengers are settling into themselves when they are invited to attend Prince Loki's trial. They expect many different things but nothing prepares them for what they find out.XXXI probably should have said this before but you might need to read my last work to understand this one. It's not necessary but it's recommended.





	1. A Long Day

Tony quietly walked through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. Like last time Bruce was with him but unlike last time Tony was not marching around in a fit of rage. Instead he was feeling giddy. It had been two weeks since he and Clint had bonded. They had decided to take things slow, remain friends for a while. The archer was good looking man, hot even. Not to mention sarcastic, brave and hilarious. The perfect match for Tony but for now Tony was content only sleeping beside him.

Natasha and Clint had been gone for five days, doing something S.H.I.E.L.D. related. Tony knew better than to ask his bonded. He could find out from JARVIS anyway.

As they walked toward the briefing room, Tony felt Clint's emotions change. At first he had been feeling tired and annoyed. Nothing unusual after an op but suddenly his emotions had turned into anger, resentment but most prominent of all was the deep ache of sadness. It was the same emotion he always got when he talked Phil but this was ten times worse.

Ton doubled over as the full force of Clint's emotions hit him. Bruce instantly reached out to support him.

"Tony!," said Bruce," Are you alright,"

"Yeah," he said softly, "But we gotta get to Clint. Something's wrong,"

Tony practically ran the rest of the way to the briefing room, Bruce right at his heals.

**XXX**

Natasha stared at Fury, her body tensing. Next to her she could feel Clint getting angry but most of all she knew he was feeling hurt. First Phil and now this.

"She's one of our best Fury," said Clint, "You can't just give up,"

"We have looked every where," said Fury

"It's been a month." shouted Clint

Natasha stayed silent.

"Technically it's been a month since the battle with that Asgardian psycho," said Fury "It's been a year since we've seen her,"

"She was a good agent," continued Fury, "But now we have to believe that Agent Laakso perished in the New York attack,"

"Have you found a body?"

"Agent Barton-"

"Have you found a body?!" said Clint, his voice sounding more and more dangerous

Natasha went to touch his arm as the door opened to reveal Tony and Bruce. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. While they had only been bonded for two weeks, Tony had shown that he could easily deal with Clint's worse moods.

"Hi guys," said Bruce as Tony made a beeline for Clint

Natasha nodded at him and than turned to watch as Tony gently asked Clint how he was, how the op went. Eventually he pulled Clint closer, hugging him tightly

"So," said Tony finally turning toward the rest of them, "What did the pirate say to make you guys so upset,"

Before Fury could say anything, Clint spoke up, "Their giving up on finding Alyssa and pronouncing her dead,"

"It is our conclusion that she passed," said Fury

"Is that the only plausible answer," asked Bruce

"She was supposed to get here around the time of the battle from a vacation she's been on for a year," said Fury, "During the all the chaos no one was able to communicate with her and she hasn't been signed in,"

"It's not the only plausible solution," said Clint, "Something else could have happened to her,"

Fury pinched his nose, "She was on vacation Agent Barton. However she was supposed to come in around the time the attack happened but even if she wasn't supposed to come in, she would have come in anyways. The plausible conclusion is that she came to New York and perished in the attack,"

"I guess you could be right or you could be wrong," said Tony

"We have decided to stop looking and that is final," said Fry in an authoritative voice and left the room

Clint kicked a chair in anger. Tony gently circled his waist, "Hey it's OK,"

"She is a good agent," said Clint

"Do you know where she went," asked Bruce

"Some Scandinavian country," said Natasha, "Even S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't sure,"

Tony and Bruce looked surprised.

"She's a good agent," repeated Clint, "She can disappear,"

"How did S.H.I.E.L.D. let her have a vacation anyways," asked Tony as they all started to move out of the room.

"Especially a year long," added Bruce

"We're not sure what happened," said Clint, "I don't even know if the higher ups know. I think Phil was the only one who knew,"

"Fury trusted Coulson explicitly and Coulson trusted Alyssa explicitly," said Natasha, "If Coulson had said the Agent Laakso needed a year away from the agency, Fury would have agreed,"

They all fell silent for a moment at the mention of the dead agent. Tony pulled Clint closer and put the other arm around Bruce. Clint gestured for Natasha to walk closer and she moved until she was brushing against him. They stayed silent the rest of the way.

**XXX**

Clint sat on the couch in the common room, head in Natasha's lap. Everyone was watching Fast and Furious, except for Steve who was washing the dinner dishes. Tony had told him multiple times to use the dishwasher but washing dishes made him feel close to his time so everyone humored him. Just like they humored him being a mother hen. Thor was still somewhere off realm.

"Sir the task you gave me 10 minutes and 5 seconds ago is complete," came the resident AI's voice suddenly.

"Thanks J," said Tony getting up.

"Task?," asked Natasha

"I decided to run some checks on Agent Laakso," said Tony, powering his Starkpad.

"Really," said Clint sitting up

"I mean you said that she was a good agent so I thought I could help,"

Clint stood up and threw himself at Tony, wrapping his arms around him. Tony hugged him back, gently running his hands through his hair.

"Thank you," Whispered Clint

Tony gave him a soft smile making a warm feeling blossom in Clint's chest. He ignored it.

Tony lead him back to the sofa and Everybody gathered around. Clint snuggled into his side and peered at the Starkpad.

"Born in Norway," said Tony, "Moved to America to go to Stanford, something about political science, communications and a lot of languages,"

"She was sent around as a diplomat a lot," said Natasha

"I thought you said she worked ground ops with you guys," said Tony

"Spied too," said Clint

"She was a woman of many talents," said Natasha

"Were you guys close," Tony asked her, "I know Clint and her were-,"

"No," said Natasha, "Clint and her were friends,"

Tony bit his lip for a moment looking thoughtful than said, "You're lying,"

"Excuse me," said Natasha in a deadly voice

Clint moved between her and Tony on instinct. Natasha looked a bit startled for a second.

"Clint," said Tony

"Sorry," Clint muttered, "The whole bond thing makes me protective and that tone of voice from the Black Widow usually means lots of pain,"

"No one's hurting anyone," said Steve, "Right Nat?"

Nat sat down with her arms folded.

"Everyone calm now," asked Steve looking around

"I was waiting for something like this to happen," said Bruce chuckling, "I mean we're all pretty volatile,"

That earned him few smiles. Everyone relaxed a bit.

"Tony," said Steve, "What did you mean by what you said,"

"I guess that wasn't the best way to tell you guys that I know when you're lying," he said sheepishly

Clint snorted. Tony had a death wish.

The thought instantly put a frown on his face.

"What do you mean," asked Natasha, "Isn't that usually a sentinel trait,"

"And even than, very strong sentinels," said Bruce

"It's not like I'm listening to your heartbeat or anything. You probably have ways around that,"

Natasha shrugged

"The theory is that the combination of Alpha and Guide made me hyper aware, more than a 'normal' Guide," said Tony, "It's one of the reasons I gave up drinking. If I had been sober it would have taken one conversation for me to notice all the shit Obadiah was pulling under my nose,"

Clint didn't know what to say to that so instead he sent a pulse of comfort toward his alpha hoping it would help. Instantly he was filled with a feeling of gratitude.

"I think that was very brave of you," said Steve, "And we're all very proud. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys," said Tony softly and than chuckled, "Well that got a bit too emotional. Let's get back to Laakso,"

Steve smiled while Bruce grinned. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"The thing is that these S.H.I.E.L.D. files don't ave much on them," said Tony, "There's birth place, schools, awards but nothing else,"

"Most agent files are like that though,"

"I know," said Tony, "I've seen a lot of them,"

"You mean you've hacked into a lot of them," said Clint

Tony grinned at him.

"Brat," He said kissing his forehead "But you're right. That's not the point though. The point is that usually those files at least have how those agents were found, their past, special skills. This one has nothing,"

"Maybe it's in an off file," said Natasha

"Off file," asked Steve

"They're not actually files," said Clint, "It's when Fury sets up something specific for one agent without putting it in the database. He offered me a farm when I almost married this girl Laura,"

Laura had been wonderful. They had had fun. She had been so accepting of his life, had supported him completely but at the end of the day their orientations had come in the way.

"I did  _not_  know that," said Tony

Instantly something like nerves and shame blossomed inside Clint. He should have told Tony. How could he have something so important from him. He should have-

"I'm so so sorry. I was going to tell you but I didn't know if I had to or or if you-," He was tripping over his words and stuttering badly by the time Tony cut him off.

"Whoa," said Tony, "It's alright. C'mere,"

Clint let Tony pull him close until his upper body was in the alpha's lap, his head in the crook of Tony's arm. His legs ended up in Natasha's lap.

"Clint," said Tony, "What did we talk about,"

"No jumping to conclusion about how people feel about something," said Clint

"And," Tony prompted gently, "What else?"

"No instantly thinking that I fucked up,"

"Good," said Tony and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry," Clint muttered though he wasn't sure what exactly he was apologizing for.

"We'll add 'no apologizing if there's no reason for it' to the list," said Tony

Clint smiled and snuggled closer, laying his head on the alpha's shoulder.

"I'm not mad or disappointed," said Tony, "We can talk more about it later but I need you to know that I'm not mad or disappointed. Just a bit surprised. OK?"

"OK,"

"Good," said Tony, "back to the subject,"

Clint was relieved at the fact that Tony had dropped the subject easily enough. Everyone else took the hint and didn't say anything. He was sure Tony and Natasha and even Steve would want to talk to him later but he would rather do that one on one.

"So do you think Agent Laakso might have family or something at this 'off file' location," said Bruce

"Even if she did," said Steve, "Fury wouldn't be pronouncing her dead if she was there,"

"Do you think he might be faking it," said Tony

"Why would he do that," said Steve

"Well if she wanted to retire...," said Tony

"No I don't think so," said Natasha, "Fury would never let her retire and I don't think she would do good in it. She likes the job too much,"

"How do you know," said Steve, "I mean she has been gone for some time,"

Natasha didn't answer but Clint could feel her tensing. This could turn bad really fast. Natasha was still skittish around the avengers and din't like direct questioning. Not to mention she didn't like admitting that she was close to anyone.

"It doesn't really matter," said Tony, "I don't think anyone can argue with Natasha's opinion. She's a spy. We'll rule out retirement,"

Clint had no doubt that Tony had felt Natasha'd discomfort and defused the situation on purpose. Whether it was because of his orientation or some other natural instinct, the alpha was very observant. It wasn't very obvious because he over looked his instincts most of the time like calling a dangerous assassin a liar but he could be pretty insightful when he wanted to be.

"Do you guys know any significant ops she worked," said Tony, "someone might have-

He was cut off when JARVIS started speaking.

"Sir there is an incoming call from Pirate Fury,"

Clint burst out laughing.

"Really Stark," said Steve disapprovingly but Clint could see the hint of amusement in his expression.

Bruce was smiling and shaking his head. Clint could see that Natasha was amused too, even if it wasn't really obvious to anyone but him.

"Tell him to go away," said Tony

"He says it is urgent,"

"Tell him to-

"Patching the call through Sir," said JARVIS

"Traitor," muttered Tony

The Director's voice filled the room, "Avengers get yourself to HQ immediately,"

"Why would we-,"

"Just get you ass here Stark," said Fury, "We have visitors,"

**XXX**

Maria Hill met them on the Helicarrier's Helipad.

"What are we doing here," said Steve, taking the lead as he usually did in 'avenger' situations.

"Thor showed up with a companion about half-an-hour ago," said Maria, "They wanted you to be present for the conversation,"

"Why wouldn't Thor come to the tower first," said Tony

Maria just shrugged, "Probably something to do about who he came with,"

They all followed her to the conference room.

Thor was sitting there, dressed in his usual clothes Beside him another middle aged man. He was wearing black suit with a grey tie. He would have looked like any other human but his scent and his eyes gave it away. The moment the scent hit Tony, he could tell there wasn't anything Earthly about it. His violet eyes also looked inhuman and cold.

"It's good to see you Thor," said Steve, "And..,"

"You may call me Ari," said the man standing up

"We could all have a seat-," started Fury

"No need," said Ari, "I am a part of a group of beings from all over the realms, we are...sort of like the UN of the nine realms,"

"Alright," said Steve, "What brings you here,"

"I'm here to personally invite you to attend Loki of Asgard's trial,"

"Oh,"

Tony felt Client tense beside him. A sick sort of feeling started to fill the omega.

Tony moved to his side the same time Natasha did. Steve moved to the right so he was standing in front of their alpha and omega. Bruce stopped at Steve's left. Even Thor, the god who had not been with them for a month now, came to stand by Bruce

It wasn't very obvious but anyone who was paying attention could tell they were 'assembling'. The avengers stood together whether it was mortal danger or a weird man in a suit.

"I'll give you some time to think it over and catch up with the prince," said Ari, "Oh and you will also be attending director Fury,"

Before anyone could say anything the man disappeared into thin air. Literally into thin air. One second he was there and the other he was gone.

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't up for discussion,"

"It wasn't friend Banner," said Thor, "When they call you go,"

"Who's they?" asked Tony

"They are merely called The Court," said Thor, "I will admit that I do not know much of what they do however what I do know is that when it comes to matters between realms The Court usually becomes involved,"

"Why did it take them this long to hold the trial," said Maria

"You have to understand The Court deals with matters from all over the nine realms," said Thor, "Also.."

"Also what," said Fury

"Loki is one of them,"

"What," said Steve, "That man is part of some organization that's supposed to keep the peace between realms,"

"How can we know this will be a fair trial," asked Maria

"Do not worry," said Thor, "The Court does not take treason lightly. There have been brutal stories about what they do to those who break their oath. Loki will be punished according to his crimes. The reason it took a month was because they had to make sure he didn't sabotage anything else they we're working on,"

"That makes sense," said Natasha, "If someone betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. we'd want to know exactly how much information they had given and how much damage control was needed,"

"Not to mention this interrogation probably had to be at a larger scale considering it involves nine different worlds," said Bruce

Clint was the only one who had not spoken yet. The sick feeling inside him had lessened but Tony could still feel his intense discomfort.

Tony took Clint's hand and squeezed gently, letting the archer know that he was there for him. Clint held on tightly.

Natasha who had been watching gestured to Steve.

"When is this trial supposed to happen," asked Steve

"The day after tomorrow,"

Clint squeezed his hand tighter.

"Alright," said Steve, "We'll be there but I think we should probably head back to the tower now,"

Everyone nodded. For once Fury let them go without saying anything.

They boarded the quinjet slowly, lazily sitting down with their limbs all over the place. Clint came toward Tony so, he made some room for him. Instead of sitting down Clint bit his lip.

"Can I-"

Realizing what the omega was asking, Tony opened his arms. Clint snuggled against his chest, settling himself between his legs on the plush jet couch.

"Can you rub my head," said Clint softly, "It hurts a little,"

Tony's heart went out to him.

"Of course sweetheart," he said, gently rubbing the omega's temples.

Clint sighed, "That's better,"

"Anything else hurt," asked Tony

"Just tired," said Clint, "It's been a long day,"

"Yeah," said Tony, "When we get home I'm going to properly take care of you,"

For a second it seemed like the omega was going to put up an argument but then he nodded.

"I'd like that," Clint whispered

"Good,"

-The End (for now)-

**Dear readers, anyone wanna guess what's up with this Alyssa Laakso person?**

**I tried t make it obvious but I wanna see how many people can connect _all_ the dots. Just for fun! **


	2. Taking Care Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes care of his family (even if the team does not call themselves family yet)

The clock read 8:52 when the team got back to the tower. Bruce mumbled something about going to sleep early, which wasn't surprising. Bruce could go on sleepless binges as long as Tony's. Steve waited a bit longer, telling everyone good evening before going to his floor.

Tony hugged Clint and sent him upstairs with Natasha, knowing she would keep him grounded until he got there. She nodded at him, understanding what he had to do.

"Hey Thor buddy," he said to the lost looking god as they stepped into the elevator, "If you want Jarvis can take you to the floor I made for you, I'll be up there in a little bit unless you're going back,"

Thor looked grateful, "I think I would like to stay here until the trial. Things have become...hard at home,"

Tony looked at him sympathetically, "Jarvis will guide you through and I'll be here in some time. I have to take care of some things,"

"Thank you Tony," said Thor as he got off the elevator

Tony smiled and nodded at him.

"Jarvis take me to the common floor first,"

"Right away Sir,"

Tony got off at the common room and made his way to the kitchen. He took out a water bottle and sat himself down on one of the couches.

He put the water on the table, closed his eyes and centered his mind. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in the middle of a huge circular room.

"Hello Sir,"

"Hey MJ," said Tony

Not long after creating Jarvis, Tony had noticed that a duplicate of the AI had been created in his mind too so he had started calling him Mind Jarvis or MJ for short.

"How long will you be staying sir,"

Tony chuckled. MJ was a part of his mind which basically meant that right now Tony was asking himself how long he intended to stay.

"Not too long," he said, "Gotta get back to the team, have to take care of them,"

"Of course sir. May I suggest working on the east wall coding, they need some upgrading. It will not take long than you may get back to the Avengers,"

"Thanks MJ," he said as he got to work on one of the computers.

As he worked he thought about his relationship with the team. When Clint and him had accidentally bonded, everyone had thought that the relationship of dom/sub would only be between them. However on their second night in the tower, Tony had felt an irrational urge to check on his teammates. He had ignored it at first but than not being able to stay he had gently kissed Clint's forehead and gone to everyone's floor, and nearly been stabbed by Natasha.

Steve had not been happy about that one.

After two nights of that, him and Steve had decided to talk about the subject after dinner. Tony had also put in a video call to a Dr. Lu. She was one of the few people who still had the best opinion on alpha/omega bonds even though there were only a few of them left in the world. She had explained that being bonded and off the medication had brought out Tony's alpha in full force and on top of that with him being a guide and the rest of the avengers mostly being subs he had steated seeing them as his responsibility.

"But Na- one of us isn't a sub," Clint has said

At that Dr. Lu had passed the laptop to a colleague, Dr. Marrok. He had explained that in the past 'tribes' and 'families' were made of many doms and subs however there was always one dom, usually the strongest alpha, who would naturally become the head. Part of their job would be to emotionally support everyone, including the the other doms. Another sub, usually the head dominant's mate would be the resident submissive, his job was to help the alpha in anyway possible with running the pack.

"And if these doms don't want it," Steve had asked, side glancing at a stoic Natasha.

Dr. Marrok hadn't had an answer for that one. There were just not enough 'packs' to be able to know. The theory was the pack forming was consensual and everybody agreed to what was going to happen. Clint had sarcastically snorted at that one. Tony understood what he meant. While he in no way regretted the bond with the archer, the circumstances could have been much better.

After that everybody had agreed on some ground rules and come to an understanding. It was easy between Clint, Bruce and Tony. Tony and Clint were bonded and Bruce naturally gravitated toward Tony. Clint had no problem with it and welcomed the doctor's dry humor and wit as he knew Bruce was straight and was only looking for some platonic companionship.

Tony and Steve had also come to an understanding. If the Avengers were called to help, Steve was leader. But while being Captain America came naturally, Steve Rogers was still a sub given sentinel powers through the serum. Not to mention he was out of his time. He needed support but the loss of Peggy and Barnes was fresh in his mind. He didn't want what the other other two Submissives had with Tony. He was OK with a few hugs, good nights and a little dominant interaction in his mind space.

They had agreed that while Tony could come check on him at night, just so the genius could sleep better, Natasha would take care of everything else. It would help her keep her dominant urges in control as Clint was now bonded to an Alpha and wouldn't want another Dominant to put him down. Bruce and her also liked to cuddle sometimes but than Bruce liked to cuddle everyone.

Coming to an agreement with Natasha had been the trickiest. In the end they had decided to let it be and go with flow. For now it had been working pretty-

"Sir," MJ interrupted his thoughts, "I think it is time to get back to the team,"

"Thanks MJ," said Tony and shut the computer off,

He sat down on the center of the room and closed his eyes. Next time he opened them he back on the couch in the common room.

"Welcome back sir," said Jarvis, "It is 9:05 PM. Dr. Banner is getting ready to go to bed. Perhaps you should visit him first,"

"Thanks J," bless the AI for always knowing what kind of information Tony needed.

Tony made his way to the elevator to get to Bruce's floor. When he got there, Bruce had already gone to his room. Tony entered the room and found it empty. He could here the water in the bathroom. He sat on the bed to wait.

Bruce looked a bit surprised to find him sitting there, "Tony, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Clint?,"

"Thought I'd come see you first," said Tony, "Clint's not the only one affected by the news,"

"Thanks Tony," said Bruce, "But I'm fine. If you want you can tuck me into bed,"

Tony smiled. If anyone else had given him the 'I'm fine' after the day they had, he wouldn't have believed them. However, Bruce was always forward with him. If he wanted something from him, he asked for it.

"Alright Brucie-bear," said Tony, "Come here,"

Bruce smiled and took Tony's outstretched hand. The genius lead him to the bed and and held back the covers. Bruce slid on the bed and Tony sat beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else,"

Bruce nodded.

"OK than. Come here," said Tony, opening his arms.

Bruce tucked his head in Tiny's neck and inhaled his scent. In return Tony inhaled Bruce's herbal tea and cinnamon smell. His left hand supported Bruce's back while his right hand scratched Bruce's scalp.

Bruce sighed, "Thank you Sir," he said, calling Tony by the common title given to male Dominants.

Tony smiles, "No problem sweetheart,"

"Good night," said Bruce as he was tucked in by the Alpha.

"Good Night to you too. Tell Hulk too," he said kissing his forehead

Tony gave Bruce one last smile before turning off the light and shutting the door behind him.

**XXX**

Tony went to Steve's floor next. He found Steve sitting on the sofa, reading a Harry Potter book. The sight made him smile. He remembered Clint recommending the books to him.

Steve looked up at him surprised, "Tony, What are you doing here,"

"Not happy to see me Cap," said Tony, teasingly

"No...No," said Steve hurriedly, "But shouldn't you be with Clint right now,"

"Wanted to check on you first,"

"Oh OK," said Steve, "I'm good though,"

Tony sat down beside him.

"You sure about that," said Tony

"I guess I'm feeling a bit apprehensive about the whole Asgard thing but I think we all are to an extent,"

"Yeah," said Tony moving to hug the man. He smelled strongly of Wood and Raspberry with a hint of apple, "Anything I can do to make it better,"

"Nah," he said nuzzling Tony's neck, "Thanks for coming here though, you probably rather be with Clint,"

Tony frowned at that, "Steve, we've talked about this. I might be bonded to Clint but I still adore you and Bruce. Natasha too but that's a bit different and so is Thor. Don't ever think that I care for your well being any less than the others,"

"OK," said Steve shyly, his cheeks a bit pink.

Tony found it adorable. He hoped that one day Steve would be ready to let Tony be closer. Tony wanted to do more for the Submissive. Put him into sub space properly and make him feel warm and protected. Kiss his forehead and tuck him into bed. But Steve wasn't ready for anything other than a few hugs from the genius so, Tony would wait. He knew that Steve did more with Natasha but couldn't find it in him be jealous. He was glad that the two were close.

"Alright than," said Tony getting up, "I'll leave you to your reading. I'll send Natasha down soon,"

Steve nodded, "Thanks for checking on me Tony. Means a lot,"

"Anytime Rogers,"

**XXX**

He went to Thor's place next. He had given Jarvis instruction to help Thor out and it looked like the AI had done the good job (Of course he had). The god was changed into comfortable sweats and looked like he had just taken a shower. At the moment he was busy examining a painting depicting Norse battle.

"Hey Point break," said Tony, "settling in OK,"

"Yes friend Stark," said Thor, "Thank you for your generosity but may I ask why you are here,"

"Thought I'd come check in,"

"Well yes but aren't you Eye of Hawk's alpha. Should you not be with him. He is probably upset from the day's events,"

"He's my bonded but he's not my only responsibility. I know that your orientation are not the same as ours but you are an Avenger and I wanted to check on you so, why don't we sit down,"

Thor nodded and they headed toward the sofas.

"So you know a bit about alphas. Did Jane tell you?,"

"A bit but I mostly know because Loki was an omega. As you might recall I told you that Loki was from a different world than Asgard. They have only Omegas and Alphas there. However they are all shifters to an extent and Loki was a powerful one. Since he grew up on Asgard, he mutated to fit us, The closest thing he comes to is an Omega Guide. We only have sentinels and Guides,"

Tony nodded along, fascinated, "So is he more Submissive than Dominant,"

"I'm not sure," said Thor sadly, "Maybe I should have been,"

Tony's heart hurt from the sadness in Thor's voice. He knew Thor blamed himself for everything that had happened with Loki.

"It's not your fault Thor," said Tony, "Sometimes people just snap,"

"I could have been a better brother,"

"Maybe it would have helped and maybe not," said Tony, "You can't dwell on it though. Just focus on being better in the future,"

"Yes I suppose," said Thor, "Maybe I can start with the Avengers,"

"You've already started Thor,"

Thor smiled at that, "Thank you Anthony and thank you for coming but I cannot keep you here longer, knowing that your omega is waiting for you,"

"Alright than," said Tony getting up, "Have a good night,"

"To you as well,"

**XXX**

Tony went up to his and Clint's floor next. He had prepared the room for when Clint came back from the op. He put some last touches and asked Jarvis where the two assassins were.

"They are currently in gym 2," said Jarvis

"Thanks J,"

Tony took the elevator to the gym and found Natasha and Clint punching a bag back and forth.

"Hello assassin twins," he called out from the railing

"Hey Tony," said Clint while Natasha just nodded, "You're done earlier than expected,"

"Yeah well, they all kept telling me to go back to my Omega, even Thor,"

"He knows,"

"Yup. Apparently in his adventures of the many realms, he's seen it before," Tony thought it would be better not to mention Loki.

"Huh," he said coming up and sliding up an arm around Tony's waist. Natasha was right behind him.

"How you doing Widow," said Tony, "Need a hug,"

The last part of said jokingly.

"Looking for an excuse to grope me Stark," said Natasha grinning.

"Nah," said Tony smiling, "Was wondering if you're up to spending some time with Steve. I think he's still a bit off,"

Natasha frowned, "Did he say something,"

"No but I could tell,"

"And the others,"

"Bruce is in bed and Thor is good," said Tony, "Well as good as he can be,"

"I'll check on Steve," said Natasha, "You two have a good night,"

"Bye,"

"See ya,"

Clint turned to him once Natasha was gone.

"So what do you have planned for us," said Clint, "that is if you still want to...you know take care of me,"

"Of course sweetheart," said Tony, squeezing the back of Clint's neck, "I have a little surprise for you upstairs,"

**XXX**

Clit wondered what the alpha had planned from them. He hoped whatever it was would take his mind off the upcoming trial.

"Come on," said Tony as they exited on their floor. Initially Tony had made him and Natasha a joint floor but even since the bond Clint had moved up here.

Tony tugged him toward their room.

Clint felt himself freeze as they entered the it.

The edges of the room are scattered with roses, spreading their sweet aroma. There were candles with many sizes and scents littered on the flat surfaces. There were a few oils on the side table and a white sheet on the bed. It looked like a massage sheet. On another table there were a few different ropes laid out. He could also hear the hot bath/ shower running in the bathroom.

"What is this," whispered Clint

"I know we've only been bonded for about two weeks and you we're gone for the past five days but I feel really close to you-,"

"Me too," said Clint

"And I wanted to do something special for you," said Tony, "I remembered the conversation you had with Bruce about a week ago,"

Clint remembered it too

_Flash._

_Clint and Bruce were lazily sitting on the couch talking while Tony was working on one thing or the other._

_"I honestly was never into the whole candles in the room while sex thing," said Bruce, "But that's just me,"_

_They we're talking about relationships especially the Submissive part of it._

_"I wouldn't know much about it," said Clint, "Never had anyone do it for me. Phil was_ _great but our relationship was professional. The most intimate we got was kneeling at his feet in his office and eating from his hand,"_

_"Do you think you would want it,"  
_

_"I would at least want to feel what it's like," said Clint, "The whole romantic aspect with the roses and candlelit dinners. Food in bed and ropes. Not mention the toys. You know - used consensually,"_

_Bruce squeezed his hand in sympathy. While he didn't know everything, he knew Clint's past wasn't pretty. It must not have been easy, being the only Omega in the circus. Bruce shuddered to think the abuse a young Clint might have gone through at the hands of the other circus members._

_"You're bonded to Tony now," said Bruce softly, "You_ will _get the opportunity to experience these things. I know you will,"_

_Flash._

"I didn't think you heard that," said Clint

"Well I did," said Tony, taking both his hands, "I thoughts it would be nice to welcome you back from the op with this. I hope you're up for it,"

Clint was speechless.

Tony continued, "It doesn't have to be sexual or anything, just a nice experience between two bonded people,"

Clint turned and threw himself at his alpha, his arms going around him. Tony hugged him back tightly, running his hand up and down the archer's back.

"Thank you. Thank you alpha.  _Thank you, "_ Clint was babbling,  _thank yous_  and  _masters_  and  _alphas_  falling from his lips. Tears of gratitude ran down his cheeks.

"Oh hush sweetheart," said Tony, "You're my baby boy now. I'll do anything to make you happy. There there. No reason to cry,"

But Clint just couldn't stop. He had been stressed after being called on an op so soon after his bonding. Than he had heard about Alyssa and Loki. Standing here, in Tony's arms, it was like a damn had burst.

In any other circumstances, Clint would have been horrified and embarrassed at his own behavior. But Tony was whispering things like  _my darling, sweetheart_  and  _goody boy_  in his ear. The alpha's natural scent of iron and salt was mixing in with the roses and it felt amazing. He felt safe.

Eventually he stopped crying. Tony pulled away from him and held both of Clint's hands in his own.

"How about we get you into that bath,"

Clint nodded and followed Tony into the bathroom. Half the bathroom consisted of a hot tub/shower with jets. Being under it was like heaven.

Tony helped Clint strip off his clothes, "Do you want to take off your boxers,"

Clint thought about it, "Yeah,"

He trusted Tony.

After helping Clint int the bath. Tony took his own clothes. Unlike Clint, he left his boxers on.

"Hope you're okay with a Pink Rose bath bomb cause that's the one I used," said Tony sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Pink rose," said Clint, "Not just rose,"

"Well no," said Tony, "All roses smell different. You smell like Pink Rose,"

"I do?,"

"Yeah," said Tony scrubbing Clint's back, "And like cherries,"

"Do you like how I smell?," Clint asked shyly

"Love it," said Tony, kissing his soapy cheek

Clint giggled and flicked some water at him, "I like how you smell too,"

"Aw thanks," said Tony, "Now, what shampoo do you want,"

Clint looked over at the various options.

"How about almond and honey," said Clint

Tony poured a generous amount in his hand and rubbed his hands together.

"Come here," said Tony, gesturing for Clint to sit between his legs.

Tony started to rub the shampoo into his scalp and Clint felt like he was in heaven all over again.

"Oh god," he groaned, "That feels good,"

Tony chuckled. After he was done he got up to get the shower head.

"Close your eyes baby,"

After washing the shampoo out he asked what conditioner Clint wanted.

"Use whatever you want," said Clint, too relaxed to really care

"Alright than," said Tony, "I'm using coconut milk,"

"OK," said Clint,

Clint could feel himself drifting close to subspace as Tony massaged his scalp. He couldn't help chuckle at the situation.

"What's funny," asked Tony

"I've never been able to get close to subspace easily and now I'm basically drifting away from your hands in my hair,"

"You've never been bonded to an alpha either,"

"That's true, " said Clint closing his eyes so Tony could wash out the conditioner

"Can I wash off the rest of the soap under the shower," asked Clint

"Sure," said Tony, draining the tub and getting out, "You wanna do it yourself,"

Clint nodded. Washing hair was one thing but Clint wanted to keep the body washing private.

"I'll wait outside," he said, grabbing a towel, "I'll leave a robe here,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem baby,"

XXX

When Clint was done he toweled himself off and put on the baby blue robe Tony had left for him. He found Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, only wearing sweatpants.

"Hey," said Tony getting up and putting an arm around his waist.

Tony lead him to the tables.

"So I have two things planned today. Number one is a message. I thought it would be good way for you to relax,"

Clint nodded, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder.

"I also remembered you mentioning ropes to Bruce. I brought a few. Thought we could use 'em,"

Clint couldn't help sounding breathless when he asked, "What are you going to do with them,"

"Well," said Tony, "I once attended these sessions where they taught you how to 'properly' treat your sub without sex,"

"Why,"

"Remember how I told you I used to volunteer my services at sub clinics,"

Clint nodded.

"One of the subs there was asexual," said Tony, "His old Dominant apparently had problems with the word 'no',"

"Shit," said Clint, feeling a pang for that sub, "That must have sucked,"

"Yeah," said Tony, "Messed him up pretty bad, thought he was broken and such. They thought it would be good for him to attend a class where they showed sessions where sex wasn't the main theme,"

"And he chose you to go with him," said Clint

"Yup," said Tony, "It helped him a lot. He's a lot better now,"

"Anyway," Tony continued, "I might have only been there for him but I learned a few things... and I was thinking full body knots. It's compresses you muscles, makes it easier to let go and fall into sub space,"

"That sounds good," said Clint, imagining how he would look with all that rope tied around him.

"I was thinking ropes first and than the message," said Tony

Clint nodded again.

"Which rope do you want,"

Clint pointed to the Black linen one.

"Okay than. Take off your robe. Do you want to put on underwear?,"

Clint shook his head. Tony took his hand and gently directed him to lie down on his back on the bed. Next he took the rope and started to tell Clint which way to turn and when to lean so, the rope could go around him properly.

"Alpha," he said softly as the other man worked

"Yes darling," said Tony, not stopping his work

"Can I-Do you have a gag,"

Tony stopped at that, "You want a gag,"

"I think I would like the feel of it in my mouth," said Clint.  _Please day yes. Please say yes. Please-_

"I think I have couple of old unused ones. Would leather be OK?,"

Clint nodded. Tony got up, rummaged through one of the drawers and came back holding a simple leather strap. Clint lifted his head up so Tony could fasten it around his head.

"Good," asked Tony

Clint but down on the gag. It was a solid weight in his mouth.

He nodded.

"Good. That's good baby," he murmured, "Would you turn over for me a bit,"

Clint complied.

Tony started humming as he worked. Clint didn't recognize the tune but it was calming.

Eventually Tony stopped and sat back, "I'm all done,"

Clint wiggled around and was surprised to find out that he could move around freely. While the rope was all over his torso, arms and legs, it did not bind his limbs together nor was it very tight.

Tony help up part of the rope that was attached to lower part of his stomach, "So this is how it works. I pull this and...

As soon as Tony pulled the rope, Clint hissed through his gag as a zing of pleasure shot through his body. It was the same as when somebody was taking a kink out of your neck but it was all over his body at the same time. More intense from where Tony was pulling it and fading as it moved through the rest of his body.

"...and that happens," Tony finished, "Do you like it,"

Clint nodded his head, eyes still wide.

"There are a few other places I can tug from," said Tony moving his hands to his feet, his tone mischievous. He tugged the ropes there and than moved toward his chest. He tugged the ropes from the middle of his chest. The sensations made dizzy but surprisingly they did not awaken any sexual desires. They actually made him detached.

"That's the whole point of it," said Tony as if he was reading his thoughts, which he probably was, "For most Submissives that aren't Omegas or Service person, sex is the gateway to subspace. However, this exercise like these make it possible for subs to reach subspace without sex. Handy if you have an asexual Submissive,"

Tony was right. With every tug, Clint could feel himself drifting. Getting closer and closer to that small stall in that barn in a completely purple world.

Through his haze, he heard Tony ask a question, "Do you wanna take the gag out. Nod for yes. Shake for no,"

Clint thought about it for a moment and than nodded. While the gag was great, he didn't want to come back from subspace with the leather still in his mouth.

"Alright. Head up," said Tony

He gently unfastened the gag and took it out, putting it on the table.

"You still feel OK baby,"

"Yeah," said Clint softly

"I'm gonna keep going, OK," said Tony

"Please," whispered Clint, " _Please_ ," The sensation was amazing.

Tony chuckled, "Once you're in subspace, I'll follow you. OK?,"

Clint nodded and closed his eyes as Tony started tugging at the ropes again.

Clint didn't know how much times passed but suddenly the sensations in his body felt far away and when he opened his eyes he was sitting in his subspace. He wasn't alone. He could feel Tony's arms around him. He found himself leaning against the alpha's chest while sitting between his legs.

True to his words the alpha had followed him.

"Hey sweetheart," said Tony

"Hey Tones,"

"How you feeling,"

Clint thought about it, "Relaxed, cared for, sub-y...loved,"

He turned around to see how Tony would react to that. He found the alpha looking at him with a soft smile and adoration shining in his eyes.

"I'm glad darling,"

Clint turned and looked at the bright colors of the stall. He had once seen this space outside of subspace. Him and Tony had been rebuilding the rest of the barn and he had peeked inside. It looked different from what it looked to him in subspace.

He knew that at that moment the alpha was seeing a stall with different shades of purple paint, hay on the floor and small window in one of the walls. All in shades of purple. However, Clint saw in differently when he was subspace. The walls pretty much glowed. The wind from the window sounded like music and he could actually see the air swirling with different colors. It was beautiful.

"What are you thinking," asked Tony

"About subspace," said Clint, "It's beautiful,"

"That's how it's supposed to be,"

"I never got to appreciate it before,"

Tony frowned and Clint knew he was thinking about the first time he had followed Clint in here. The archer had been clutching a knife in while sleeping on the hay, every muscle wound tight. He had almost attacked Tony that day.

"I'm gonna make sure you can always appreciate it," said Tony

"I know," said Clint

XXX

Tony shook his head, the haze slowly lifting from his brain. He looked down to see Clint blinking himself out of subspace.

"How long did we spend in there," asked Clint

"I'm not sure but it doesn't matter," said Tony, "How do you feel,"

"Great,"

"Than that's what matters," said Tony, "Do you want me to take you out of the rope,"

Clint nodded and Tony started to untie the rope. It took a few minutes and when he was done Clint stretched himself and sat up.

"I'm gonna get you some water," said Tony, "Meanwhile why don't you look at the oils and decide which one you want me to use to massage you,"

When Tony came, Clint was frowning a bit.

"What's wrong sweetie,"

"How many massages do you know,"

Tony thought for a minute, "Four or five properly. I know some aspects of others. Why,"

"Do any of then not involve oils,"

"Oh," said Tony, understanding, "You don't want to use the oils,"

"Maybe some other time. I don't feel like it right now," said Clint softly, "Is that OK,"

Tony couldn't stand the uncertainty in the archer's voice. He set down that glass and sat down beside, pulling him close, "Of course it's okay sweetie,"

Clint snuggled closer, "I still want the message, just without the oils,"

Tony focused on the feelings coming from Clint, wanting to make sure he wasn't just doing this to make the alpha happy and understood what the omega wanted. For some reason Clint was wary of Tony's hands rubbing too much over his body. Tony didn't know why but he wasn't going to ask now and ruin the mood. He had a feeling Clint would tell his at him own time.

"How about this," said Tony, "There's one messages style called reflexology. I'll only be working on your feet. That sound good,"

Clint nodded

"Here. Drink some water," said Tony, handing the omega the glass of water.

"Thanks," said Clint returning the glass.

"Do you want to put on clothes wile we do this,"

"Nah," said Clint, grinning, "I like being naked,"

Tony grinned back, "Of course you do,"

Tony maneuvered them so Clint's feet were in his lap, "So you wanna talk about Alyssa or...Loki while we do this,"

Tony started to apply pressure at his toes, the balls of his feet, the arch and the heel. After a few times, the archer started to make pleased noises.

"Starting to feel it,"

"Yeah," said Clint, "I-I don't mind talking about them,"

"So which one first," said Tony, "Alyssa or Loki,"

"Um...Loki I guess,"

"So how do you feel about the trial,"

"I'm...scared," said Clint

Tony patiently waited for him to continue.

"I guess I'm afraid of him getting away, taking over me again,"

"He's going to be surrounded by Asgardian guards Clint," said Tony, "That probably won't happen and remember the Hulk can always smash him again,"

Clint chuckled, "Can you do the tips of my feet more,"

Tony moved to comply.

"Rationally I know that but the term irrational fears exists for a reason," said Clint

"You're right," said Tony, "So how about we make plans for every scenario that goes through your mind,"

"OK," said Clint, "Number one is he gets away,"

"Hulk smashes him and let's be honest if he get's out of the room he's never going to make it off Asgard,"

"Yeah. Yeah OK," said Clint, "Second one is- well I'm afraid I'll start to freak out or something in the middle of the trial. I hate talking about the whole thing and they'll be talking about all his crimes,"

"I promise if that happens, I'll pull you into my mind space and we can spend the rest of the trial there. We'll talk to Natasha and she can help pull us out when the trial is over,"

"What if he's not found guilty," said Clint, his voice so small and scared that Tony let go of his feet and pulled him up into a hug.

"That's not going to happen baby," said Tony, "Everyone saw, Thor saw. No one can deny what he did. I don't think he himself will deny what he did. He'll pay baby,"

Clint just snuggled closer, "Can you just hold me for the rest of the night...and can we talk about Alyssa now,"

"Of course sweetheart," said Tony, "What ever you want. What  _ever_ you want,"

"Thanks Tones," said Clint softly

Tony hummed and rearranged them so Clint was sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"So Alyssa," said Tony

"She used to call me puppy," said Clint, "She was so good at keeping me calm, sometimes better than Phil,"

"I didn't think you worked with her a lot,"

"We didn't but sometimes after a bad day she would always come and find me. Sometimes I wondered if one of the others called her but I never asked,"

"So she was kind,"

'And gently and fierce and...just amazing," said Clint, "sometimes I wondered if she was an Omega,"

As Clint said that, something nagged Tony. Something he had heard someone say...

"Why do you say that,"

"Just a feeling," said Clint

"Hmmm," said Tony, "Well I have put my best PI's on the case,"

"PI's?"

"Trust me Robin Hood. These are not normal PI's. They are highly intelligent men and women that work for Stark Industries. They have also been given permission to use Jarvis if they need to,"

Tony felt a wave of gratitude coming from Clint, "Thank you so much Tony," said the omega as he snuggled closer.

"Of course darling,"

They sat there like that for a while. Tony holding Clint close and gently running his hand through his hair.

When Clint started to yawn Tony looked up to see them time. The clock read 11:34. 12:00 - 12:30 was the Avengers bed time (Yeah they had bed time with exceptions such as galas and parties. ).

"Hey Clint," said Tony, "I'm gonna clean up some of the stuff OK,"

"OK," said the archer, moving so Tony could get up.

**XXX**

Clint watched his alpha move around as he cleaned up. Today had been great. Clint had balked a bit at he massages, thinking that it would feel too much like that one day in the circus when everything had hurt so much but the genius had had a solution for that too. The way he massaged his feet had felt wonderful. And  _oh god_  the ropes. Next time Tony did that, he was gonna ask him to take pictures.

As he watched, the alpha move around the craving for something else, something  _more_ came up. He didn't want to ask, it felt selfish and maybe Tony wouldn't want to. That would be humiliating.

"Hey," said Tony, sitting down on the bed, "What are you thinking about Legolas. Need anything else,"

Clint shook his head.

" _Want_  anything else,"

Clint's heart lurched. Of course Tony would figure out something was on his mind. And god he wanted to ask so badly, so so badly. He just didn't know-

"Baby," said Tony, cupping his cheek, "I can literally hear you thinking. What do you want? Tell me,"

"A kiss,"

Tony's smile dissapeared and his hand slipped away.

Oh God he had messed up. Tony didn't want to kiss him, "I'm so sorry Alpha. I shouldn't have asked. I know we're supposed to be taking it slow. I'm sorry. Just forget I even-,"

Tony stopped his rant by putting a finger in his lips.

"Hush babe," said Tony, "Of course I want to kiss you, I was just thinking,"

"You want to kiss me," Clint asked, still feeling a little unsure.

"Yes baby. I just want to make sure that it isn't just because you're feeling sub-y from what we did,"

"No," said Clint, feeling relieved that that was all it was, "I wanna kiss you cause I wanna kiss you,"

Tony smiled and cupped his cheek, leaning in slowly, still giving the omega time to pull away.

Clint didn't want pull away though so, he leaned in to meet the genius halfway.

Their lips met and it was amazing. Tony's lips we're a little parched but still very soft and he was a phenomenal kisser. He opened Clint's mouth gently with his tongue, exploring the inside. Than he let Clint do the same for him.

When they pulled away for air, Clint couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face, "Again," he demanded.

Tony chucked, "Greedy Omega," but he leaned in to kiss him anyway.

They spent a few minutes like that, lazily making out.

"Alright," said Tony eventually, "As fun as this is we really have to sleep,"

Clint sighed, annoyed but he could feel the exhaustion from the day settling into him, "OK."

Tony lay down beside him and opened his arms. Clint moved to fit against his chest and felt the alpha's arms go around him

"Good night baby,"

"Good night Alpha,"

**XXX**

Tony felt himself wake up slowly. He looked down to find a fast asleep Clint in his arms. Looking at the clock told him that it was almost three in the morning.

 _Huh_. He could feel an itch under his skin. It was the same itch he got the first few days, when he had gone to sleep without checking on his housemates.

Not wanting to wake up the sleeping archer beside him, he texted Jarvis to see if anyone was up.

_Agent Romanoff is currently in the weight room, Sir_

_Thanks J_

_You're Welcome Sir_

_Tell Clint where I am if he fully wakes up._

_Yes Sir_

_Oh and tell the Widow I'm coming._

_Of course Sir. We do not want a repeat of last time. You wouldn't look very pretty with a knife in you head._

_Brat._

_I am your creation Sir_

_I created a brat._

Tony slowly got out of bed and put on his slippers. He quickly made his way down to the weight room and sure enough, the Black Widow was running on the treadmill as if her life depended on it.

"Umm...Natasha," He called out, "How long you been down here,"

She hoped off while machine was still moving and raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing up Stark,"

"Wanted to take a walk,"

Natasha probably knew why he was actually here but asking the Black Widow about her feelings directly was asking for physical pain. The roundabout way was much better.

"You should run," said Natasha, "It tires you out,"

"Is that what you're doing," said Tony, handing her a water bottle.

"Nah," said Natasha sitting down on the bench beside him, "I run for fun,"

"Of course you do,"

"How was your night,"

"We might or might not have ended it with a make out session,"

"Alyssa and I used to have make out sessions," and then, "Shit. I don't know why I said that,"

"Didn't know you swung that way, Romanoff," said Tony

"It's nice of you to avoid that topic for my sake but you can ask," said Natasha

"First off, It's more for my sake,"

She smiled at that 

"And are you alright,"

"As good as can be," said Natasha

"How close were you guys,"

"We had been sleeping together for about a year until two years ago when she unexpectedly ended it,"

"Oh," said Tony, "Do you know why,"

Natasha just shrugged. There was a short stretch until Natasha started speaking again.

"I'm not like the rest of you. My upbringing makes it impossible for me to be able to connect with a normal Submissive. It's one of the reasons I only did sex. I can't stand the whole mind space interaction thing with the comfort and all,"

"But most subs want at least a little of that,"

"I can self sustain myself without the help of Submissives which is why I usually only slept with other Dominants but it got lonely. I still wanted the company of Submissives, just different than normal. When Alyssa Propositioned me, I almost said no but -well you saw the pictures of her,"

Tony nodded. Alyssa was gorgeous.

"I thought I could put up with the whole mind space thing for a while but when I got in there, it was nothing like what a normal Submissive subspace is like. It was perfect for me. I felt so refreshed later and I realized exactly what I had been missing,"

Tony realized what had happened, "It was the first time you shared mind space with some who was completely compatible,"

Natasha nodded, "She didn't want a bond so, I never visited her subspace but it was still amazing and then she broke it off. It was a bit disorienting but it was OK, I still saw her and well I'm not exactly capable of love like most people so it was OK,"

Natasha took a deep breathe, "Turns out I was only deluding myself cause then she disappeared and it all crumpled. I nearly broke down,"

"I'm so sorry Natasha,"

"I wish she was still here. I wish I didn't feel so lonely while still surrounded by so many people and most of all I wish I was normal so I could move on with someone else like you and Clint. Like Bruce and even Steve is trying. But no I can't because of the damn Red room,"

Natasha took another deep breathe, "If she really is dead, I might have lost the one person I was compatible with,"

Tony didn't know what to say. He had read Natasha's files. While almost all Dominants liked to comfort Submissives in their mind/subspace, even the aromantic and asexual ones, Natasha cound not do that nor was she capable of letting someone completely into her own mind space. Yet she wanted the to be in someones subspace. It made finding a permanent partner difficult. Hell, it made finding a temporary partner difficult.

Tony couldn't even imagine the loneliness.

They sat there silently lost in their own thought until Natasha got up, "You should go back to sleep.  _You_ have a great sub in your bed right now,"

"Yeah," said Tony, "I know,"

He walked with her to the elevator and got in. They rode it in silence until it stopped at Natasha's floor

"Oh and Stark," she said right before getting off, "Thanks for listening,"

He just blew her a kiss before the elevator doors closed. He saw her roll her eyes at him.

When he got to his room, he slipped into his bed carefully. He still ended up waking up the omega.

"Alpha," Clint called out sleeply

"I'm here baby," said Tony putting his arms around the archer.

"Where'd you go,"

"Talking to Natasha,"

"She OK,"

"Yeah," said Tony

"Good," said Clint, sounding like he was falling asleep again.

Remember the loneliness in Natasha's voice he said, "Clint,"

"Hmm," Came the sleepy reply.

"I'm really glad I have you,"

"Me too Alpha," said Clint, "But can we go back to sleep now,"

Tony chuckled, "Of course baby,"

-The End (for now)-

**This was supposed to be a very short chapter but then I started to write the Tony/Clint part and it turned into this.**

**Anyone have anymore theories about Alyssa?**


	3. Old and New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

The Avengers, Director Fury, and Maria Hill stood in the park, waiting for Ari to appear and take them with him. The Bifrost had not been repaired yet which meant they needed the tesseract to travel to Loki's trial.

"Hope we remember all the rules," said Clint, feeling a bit nervous

Tony squeezed his hand, "It'll be fine,"

Tony knew where Clint's doubt was coming from. During breakfast the day before, Steve had asked Thor if there was a certain way they would be expected to act.

Thor had gone into a list of things that were expected at the The Court's trial, the Asgardian court and the presence of certain people. All the information had made them dizzy. They had also been told, out of the blue, that the trial would be broadcasted all over the nine realms. They were going to use some satellite-like device to make it appear on the TV. The Avengers had than been given the task of announcing this to the world because, according to Fury at least, 'the public liked them'.

There hadn't been a lot of time to memorize the rules.

"I'm sure they will be forgiving of any mistake," said Thor, "It is your first time there,"

No one was reassured. Or maybe that was just nerves because of the whole trial.

A black mist started to materialize in front them, a few seconds later Ari stepped out. Today his long hair was pulled back, showing off his ears. They were pointed.

" _Elf,_ " thought Clint

Tony agreed.

He handed the tesseract to Thor, "Everyone should make sure they are touching the handle,"

"Aren't you coming with us," asked Fury, when he realized Ari wasn't holding the tesseract.

"The Court has their own means of traveling," said Ari, "Keep holding on. The tesseract is taking you to The Court's primary residence and offices. It is where the trial will happen,"

With that, he disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

"I thought we were going to Asgard,"

"So did I," said Thor, frowning, "However we must get going,"

Everyone held on tightly as the tesseract started to make a whirring sound. Next thing Tony knew, they were being sucked into a blue whirlpool. It was like being on a roller coaster in a place without gravity.

Eventually, the whirlpool opened up and spat them out. They found themselves standing in front a huge black wooden door.

"This door must be at least 50 feet long," said Clint

"Uh guys," said Bruce, "look behind you,"

Tony turned and couldn't help but gasp at the view. They seemed to be standing very close to the stars. Not close enough to burn their eyes but close enough that they looked huge and beautiful. The most surprising was that they were standing in open space.

"If we're in space, how are we not suffocating," said Clint

"Some call it magic," said a voice, "However for your benefit we will call it a more evolved kind of science,"

A woman appeared by the door. Well, their figure appeared to be female. Tony couldn't really tell with their black uniform and the mask covering their face. Only a pair of grey eyes were visible. There was a silver star in the middle of their chest.

"And you are?" said Fury

"You may call me Alga," they said, "I was tasked with escorting you and answering any questions you may have,"

Everyone looked at each other until Steve nodded, "Alright than lead the way,"

Alga snapped their fingers and the doors started to open slowly

XXX

As they walked inside, Clint stared around wide-eyed. The place was beautiful. The room was circular with many doors and passageways leading around. The designing and decor looked like something out of old Catholic churches and palaces.

Their 'tour guide' stopped in the middle of the area.

"We call this the visitor's room. When we have people from other realms over for say...a gala or a meeting we set the room up according to the event. That way they can come here without entering the other parts of the The Court's residence,"

"So there are other entrances," asked Fury

"Yes. Quite a few actually. This one is for visitors. The only other place the visitors can go to are the rooms in that passageway unless there are unusual circumstances," said Alga, gesturing to a passageway to their right.

"Is the trial going to be held here," asked Bruce

"Yes it is," said Alga, "As you can see it is not set up yet, however it does not take very long. In the meantime, I will take you to where you will be staying during your stay,"

"Didn't think attending a trial warranted a room,"

"Oh it doesn't but we figured since it is your first time you might have questions or such afterward and those would have to be done in the rooms,"

"How long does it take to set up," asked Maria as they started to move toward the passageway.

"About five to ten minutes,"

Clint looked back at the room in surprise and then looked at Alga, "You must have some very fast workers,"

"We do,"

The passageway was lit with torches containing a green fire. The shadows cast on the walls seemed to dance on their own. Before Clint could analyze them more, Alga stopped in front of a door.

"These are your rooms,"

They opened the door and let the Avengers step in.

"Wow," said Tony in disbelief

Clint agreed. He had been ready to find some ornate looking room like the outside main room but it was decorated like a hotel suite. There was a kitchen, nice looking sofas, and carpet. Everything was in light colors. There were doors to seven different rooms. The only thing off was that the balcony opened up to space instead of a street view or a beach. Other than that, Clint would have guessed they were on earth.

"We only prepared seven rooms as we know that two of you share,"

Clint wanted to ask how they knew but then decided against it. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew a lot of things they shouldn't. These people obviously had a lot more influence and if Thor had picked up the bond, Ari probably had too,

"We try to make our guests as comfortable as possible and part of that is making sure things do not look to foreign," said Alga, "It has been a while since we prepared anything for Midgardians and you have very different cultures that are always evolving. Hopefully, this is satisfactory,"

"Yes it's fine," said Steve, "but Thor isn't Midgardian. It's a bit unfair,"

Clint smiled. Steve, always the gentleman.

"Prince Thor is welcome to-,"

But Alga was cut off, "It is of no matter friend Rogers. I would be delighted to stay with you. I have gotten a little used to Midgardian things,"

"I will let you settle in. You will find clothes and such in your closets. They are the garments everyone is expected to wear to a Court trial. They are all in different sizes. If you need me just call out my name and I will appear here. When it is time for the trial I will come and get you,"

Steve nodded, "Thank you,"

Alga turned and quietly walked out of the room.

"I know everyone is thinking is so I'm just gonna say it," said Tony, "What the Fuck,"

Clint laughed and leaned against the alpha. In return, Tony wrapped his arm around his waist. Clint sighed into Tony's shoulder. He loved being close to the alpha.

"It is a bit surreal," said Bruce

"A bit?" said Tony

"A lot," said Steve

Natasha nodded.

"Do we check the rooms," said Tony

"Sure," said Steve and went to open the closest room, "Um I think this one belongs to Natasha,"

Everyone peeked in to find a normal looking room with carpet. Except for the large ballerina wielding knives painted on the front wall. Instead of wearing a normal ballerina outfit, she as wearing black with a 'black widow' logo in the middle of her chest.

Natasha grinned, "Yup. This is mine,"

"Don't you find a little bit creepy," said Tony, "That they know this,"

"S.H.I.E.L.D knows a lot of things it's not supposed to. The Court is bigger,"

Clint smiled, "That's what I was thinking,"

Fury glared at both of them. Clint didn't know why. It wasn't as if they were lying.

"Alright," said Bruce, "Let's open the other rooms,"

They all went around, opening doors. Bruce found his own room, complete with a meditation and yoga mat. Steve found Thor's. Unlike the other's it was decorated Asgard style. Thor found Maria's. Surprisingly it had baby pink walls.

The agent shrugged, "I like the color,"

Tony found his and Clint's. It had a big bow mounted behind the huge bed on a purple wall and a few books explaining the science of the different realms sitting on a desk. Natasha found Fury's and no one was allowed to look in there. Clint found Steve's and burst out laughing. There was an American flag painted on the roof and bubble speech with 'Language!' on the wall behind the bed.

"Well they got you right cap," said Clint

Tony laughed with him.

"Very funny guys," said Steve, but he was smiling

"We should check our closets and change our clothes," said Bruce

"Yeah," said Tony, "They said it only took five to ten minutes to set up. I'm not sure how they do it that fast but we should be ready,"

Everyone agreed and headed to their designated rooms.

Clint and Tony's room had a walk-in closet.

"Wow," said Tony

The clothes in there were exact copies of Clint's Hawkeye suit and Tony's favorite formal suit except that the color was black. As Alga had said, they were in different sizes.

"These are made of a weird material," said Tony, as he touched his suit.

Clint touched his suit. It seemed to slip away like water.

"Try to grab it," said Tony

Clint did so and the material was soft but sold in his hands, "Weird,"

Tony shrugged and started to take off his clothes. Clint did the same. He changed his pants first and then took off his shirt. He felt eyes on him and turned to find Tony staring at his abs.

He couldn't help but grin, "Like what you see tin man,"

"Don't blame me Legolas. You're gorgeous,"

Clint looked the genius up and down, "Not so bad yourself,"

Tony chuckled and started to put on his clothes. Clint turned and put on the rest of his suit. When he turned he found the alpha standing very close to him.

"Tony?"

"I wanna kiss you," said Tony, cupping his cheek, "Is that OK,"

Smiling Clint nodded.

Tony leaned in and kissed him softly, his left hand on his neck. Clint's arms came around the alpha's waist.

There was a loud knock on the door, "You boys better not be making out in there. It's time to go,"

"Coming Widow," said Tony, with an annoyed sigh

"This will be continued," said Tony to Clint

Clint nodded enthusiastically.

They entered to find Natasha sitting on the bed with one eyebrow raised.

"Stop giving us the judgy look Natasha," said Tony

She raised the other eyebrow too

Tony groaned, "Let's just go,"

Natasha stood up and opened the door. Tony and Clint followed her.

They went out to find Alga standing there with everyone else. The Avengers were all dressed in their designated Court clothing. There was even a long-coat for Fury.

"Good. You are all here. The proceedings will begin in 10 minutes. I am to take you to your seats. Follow my lead please,"

The sight of the place and that kiss ad distracted Clint for a small amount of time. Standing here, the nervousness came crashing back.

Tony reached for his hand, "It's OK," he whispered

Steve straightened himself, "Lead the way,"

Alga nodded and lead them out.

They walked through the passageway and into the main room. Clint couldn't help but gasp at the change.

A platform had been raised so the floor was higher than all the doors and passageway entrances. There were steps leading to the top of the platform. Right opposite of the door five people were sitting on a raised booth. At the same level but a quarter to the left, between the door and booth, was a balcony holding the leaders of different realms. The only wall left was filled with, what seemed to be the Court members. Some were wearing masks like Alga and others were without. Everyone was wearing the weird clothing.

As they had practiced they went into the center of the room and first saluted the five people in the booth. Next, they all pivoted so they were in a straight line and bowed to the Royals.

 _One Mississippi. Two Mississippi._  Then turn back toward the front balcony.

Now they were supposed to step back and Clint couldn't remember how MANY STEP-

_Three steps baby._

_Thank you_

Three steps back and then they followed Alga toward the left part of the room to sit with the rest of The Court. There was a separate balcony for them.

"You will sit here until the trial ends and no matter what happens you do not stand up or speak once it starts,"

"Do mental conversation count," asked Tony

Fury gave an exasperated sigh but the Avengers knew he was asking so he would be able to reassure the archer if needed. Clint was grateful. He still felt a little panicky about the whole thing.

"No, it doesn't. You just cannot talk out loud,"

"Thank you," said Tony

Alga left them to take her own seat. They waited for some little time during which more Court members trickled in.

After a few minutes had passed the room grew silent. Everyone was looking at the five people at the front. They were now standing up and seemed to be asking for everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the trial of Prince Loki Odinson. Like any fair trial among The Court, there will be a truth serum and a defender for the accused. I have to warn our guests. This is not a normal trial as Prince Loki is not what or who people outside The Court believe him to be. And to those watching on other realms, especially Earth or Midgard, I want to promise that everything that happens here will be just and the true offender will be punished,"

Another one of them stepped forward, "Another request. These things can sometimes turn...unpleasant. It would be appreciated too if everyone could take the initiative to make sure that no children are watching this,"

Eventually, the man from one of the passageways climbed to the platform and announced the beginning of the trial.

There was a clinking of chains and creaking of stairs as someone climbed up. Three heads came into view and Clint couldn't help but gasp. Tony's hand tightened around his.

At the head of the trio seemed to be a Loki with chains and metal gag on his face. The wasn't the surprising part.

There seemed to be two more Loki's with him on either side. Both were walking freely. All three were identical except the one had chains, one had a red and grey streak in his hair while another one had a green and gold one. There were four other people behind them.

 _What the hell_ signed Natasha from Clint's right.

Clint shook his in response, still too shocked to respond properly. The other Avengers seemed to be in similar states. Thor seemed to be going a bit green.

The two Loki's were dressed in all black like everyone else. The green and gold one of them stepped in the middle, raising his hand and making green swirl around it. The platform trembled a little as five chairs rose from the center.

That Loki and the other four people sat down sat down while the other two stood facing the five old people.

The man who had come to announce the trial started to speak, "My name is Valga of Alark and today I will be serving as the defense of Liza. For our new guests, Liza is the one in chains.

_'That's a bit obvious'_

"Their sibling, Laakso," he said pointing at the red-streaked one, "Wanted to support them, therefore, they have been placed here per their request,"

 _'Laakso, that's one hell of a coincidence'_  thought Clint

"The one in the chair is Lyka also known as The Prince and according to their position may run interference with-,"

Clint stopped hearing the man after that. He was suddenly in a different room, a bar, sitting next to a woman with jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a contagious grin.

" _Please call me Lyka, I prefer it,"_

He felt hands on both his arms, shaking him lightly. He came back to find his alpha and his partner looking at him questioningly.

_Do you need a break?_

Clint shook his head and signed to Natasha,  _This cannot be coincidence, can it._

_I not know._

The Widow looked lost, something Clint had never seen before.

He looked back toward the center and found the one in the chair looking straight at him.

Slowly Lyka raised their hands and signed,  _I am sorry Puppy._

Clint felt ice run through his body. He couldn't move. Valga was introducing the other people sitting in the chairs but Clint couldn't hear him.

His mind was going to repeat. No No NO NO NO. THIS CAN'T BE-

Suddenly he felt a floating feeling in his body, the next thing he knew, he as sitting in the middle of Tony's mind space. Tony was there with him, giving him a concerned look.

"Baby?"

"It's her," Clint whispered, "It's Alyssa or...Lyka I guess,"

"How do you-I mean the last name can be a coincidence,"

"That's what I thought but Alyssa asked us to call her Lyka, said it was a nickname, said she preferred her friends to call her that and you heard how Valga keeps referring to all three of them with 'they' as if-,"

"They're not really one gender or one person," Tony finished, "Could be their preference,"

"And-And well," he said stuttering

"Baby shhh," said Tony squeezing his arm, "Slowly,"

"Lyka signed to me," said Clint, "She said 'I am sorry Puppy'"

"So it's her," said Tony,

"It's her," said Clint

"Is it one of them or all of them or-,"

I don't know," said Clint softly, his head was starting to hurt

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what else to say," said Tony, pulling him into a hug

They stayed like that for a few seconds and then Clint took a deep breathe and said

"I want to go back,"

"Are you sure,"

"Yes,"

XXX

By the time they got back., the trial was well on its way.

"...I would like to introduce the point that none of these siblings are responsible for the destruction caused on Earth," said Valga

Tony could feel the tension flare in the room. The Royals started to shift and Bruce's skin started to get a sheen of green. He clutched Tony's hand while Clint clutched his other. He could see that the Omega was also holding Natasha's hand.

Tony himself felt...sick. That person, maybe all three of them, had pretended to be friends with his teammates, had had a sexual relationship with the Widow.

Rationally, he knew it had been done many times in many places. Natasha and Clint had done it. Natasha had done it to Tony. He had figured her out but she had still done it.

The whole thing still made Tony's skin crawl.

 _"If one of them isn't responsible who is,"_  said Clint, sounding upset,  _"I mean I wanna give them a benefit of the doubt but...,"_

 _"I don't know baby,"_  said Tony

Tony hated this, completely hated this.

"There is a creature, not from the nine realms, that calls himself the Other," said Valga, "He used the specter, which holds the mind stone, control Liza-,"

One of the people on the chairs, probably a dwarf, raised their hand, "How do we know who was being controlled and who was where at what time and why is only one of them on trial. I thought we established that more than one of their energy was being used,"

"With all due respect Slayer, that is why the truth serum has been implemented," said Valga

"I think it should be given to all three of them and we should hear their story from the beginning, considering that some people watching this have no idea what is happening," said Slayer

"Alright," said a blue person on Lyka's right, "Please stop. Neither Laakso or The Prince is on trial here,"

"Maybe they should be,"

Lyka raised their hand, "It is alright Phoenix. I understand where The Slayer is coming from. We will tell the story won't we?"

Laakso and Liza nodded.

"Permission Elders?," asked Valga, looking up at the five people booth. One of them nodded.

The gag was taken off and Valga handed both Laakso and Lyka a vile of clear liquid. Liza must have already taken it. They drank the liquid quickly.

"This is how it will work," said Valga, "Each one takes a turn speaking. If you have questions raise your hand, the ban on talking has been lifted. You still can not speak unless called upon and the questions should only pertain to what is being discussed, the attack on Midgard and Jotunhiemr. Any objection?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then," said Valga, "The floor is all yours Trio,"

"Thank you Valga," said Lyka while standing up, "I do not want to assume but it seems to me that one of the reasons everybody has a hard time believing that any of us were forced to do anything against our will is because of our power. Individually we are quite average-

Someone snorted at that making Valga glare.

"OK," said Lyka with a chuckle, "A little above average but together the three of us are quite the team. It is what gave us the nicknames Terrible Trio or Terrifying Trio and my favorite Tantalizing Trio. I still can not figure out how that relates to us being powerful,"

There was a little chuckle at that. Tony could see what Lyka was doing. They were making them-self and their two siblings seem normal and approachable.

It seemed to be working.

"Well the Other divided us," said Lyka, "The few times I talked to him he made it sound like was thousands of years older than us, he also implied that he had been watching The Court for quite some time. He talked about a few events he could not have known about unless he was there to witness them or if, and it pains me to say this, someone told him,"

"That's impossible," said The Slayer, "No one betrays The Court, out of fear if not loyalty,"

"Which is why I think it was the first one," said Lyka, "We have defenses against everything in the Nine Realms and most of the alien species we have come in contact with but there is a lot about the universe we do not know about. It can be that the Other is one of those things,"

Tony could fell the unease among The Court. There were feelings of anger, nervousness, sick among the members.

They did not like the idea of someone spying on them, which Tony could understand.

"Anyways to got back on the story at hand, it started two years ago. The three of us had a fight and while we don't have serious fights very often, the few we do are usually huge. This one was because of something ridiculous however it ended with Laakso and Liza mentally cutting me off. It is something only biological family can do,"

"We are not proud of it," said Laakso

"It only lasts from about half an hour to an hour," said Liza, "Gives everyone involved a chance to cool down. Sometimes we will even do it on purpose if..say..one of us was having an intimate encounter if you know what I mean,"

Through the corner of his eye, Tony saw Natasha shift. It was small. He probably would not have noticed it before they became a 'tribe'.

"A forced break is risky though," said Laakso, "When Lyka did not return for two hours we started to get worried,"

"I was traveling back here when the Other found me," said Lyka, "I do not remember much from that. All I know is that one minute I am traveling and the next there is pain and blood and everything goes dark. When I woke up I was in a suspended cage,"

Tony didn't like where this was going. Beside him, Clint was wound tight.

"The Other must have been very confident in his plan because when I asked he explained the whole thing to me. He had been looking for something like our bond for a long time. Something that had a lot of power but could remain stable. One of us would be the powerhouse. He wanted Laakso as they were the only Alpha, the only one with true battle magic and Liza would be the one under the specters control as they do not have a second orientation making it impossible for anyone to mentally influence them,"

Tony found that a bit odd. Everyone had an orientation yet...scientists discovered a lot of things all the time. Maybe he would ask someone later.

"And what about you," said one of the Elders, "What was your job?"

"I was the connection,"

Tony felt something break in the atmosphere. It was if a wire had been pulled way over its capacity and had finally snapped. Everyone was still, not breaking the rule of staying silent but they were obviously upset by what Lyka had said.

"How did he do it," said The Slayer

Lyka shrugged, "What do you think? How do you break the mind of the unbreakable,"

"I am going to interrupt," said Valga "For those who do not understand, those with familial bonds can transfer energy from one person to the other to help them out. However, the person giving the energy cannot do the transfer because that itself takes power and the would defeat the point. It has to be a third party and it has to be consensual,"

This time Natasha raised her hand, "What would it take for it to be forced,"

"A lot of torture on every part. Laakso would have been chained inside their own head, Liza would have had to be conditioned until the specter could control them,"

Valga took a deep breath, "Lyka would have had it the worst as they would have had to have been awake the whole time, not to mention the torture that got them to open their mind in the first place,"

Liza picked up again, "The Court did not think anyone should know about the disappearance so, I was to pretend to be 'Prince Loki' at the Asgardian court. It was easy as he did not have many friends there and those who were there were easily fooled. This is not supposed to be a slight against anyone intelligence, Prince Loki was known to travel a lot and we are trained to be good actors. Also, acting like a sarcastic ass is not very hard,"

"Rot in Hel Liza," said Lyka while someone else snorted

Liza just shrugged.

"Approximately six months after Lyka's disappearance I was poisoned," said Laakso, "There is no excuse. I was tired and I was not paying attention. I made a mistake young and new members make and we paid. He took me and placed me in a coffin where I was slowly trapped in my own mind space,"

"With Laakso gone, it was my responsibility to look for my siblings through our bond but I couldn't find them anywhere. The link was weak. I knew they were still in the nine realms but not where. The healers of The Court traced tried to trace the bond but had no success. The process left me drained. When I was traveling back to Asgard for Thor's coronation I was also kidnapped by the Other. He kept me for a few hours. My mind was already weak from lack of sleep and all the tracing, that was all the time it took for him to take over my mind. He returned me to Asgard and no one was the wiser,"

Odin raised his hand from the Royals balcony, "Are you saying instead of the boy raised under our care, his mind controlled brother attended Thor's almost-coronation,"

"Yes,"

"You fell into the void," said Odin, "What happened after that,"

"Asgard was a test run," said Liza, "It was before he connected me with my siblings. He wanted to see if he could control me properly,"

"And he found that he did," said Odin

"Yes," said Liza, "He had us run a few practices after he connected us, had us fight a few battles on outer worlds and then when he thought we were ready he unleashed us on Earth,"

"Sounds like he had a perfect plan," said Odin, "What went wrong,"

"He was stupid and underestimated the humans," said Laakso, "Hel, Except for Lyka, I think we all underestimated the humans,"

"They weakened Liza," said Lyka, "The only problem was that they couldn't keep them down for long, as Liza were getting energy from Laakso. The connection had to be broken,"

"The only way that could have happened was if you weakened your...oh," said the Slayer, "I understand,"

"We do not," said Odin

"I was the connection, the connection had to break," said Lyka, "My guards had gotten sloppy. I tricked them and was able to stab myself to weaken the bond. I also sent out a signal to The Court,"

Bruce raised his hand, "Are you saying that if you had not broken the bond, Hulk would not have been able to beat you,"

"It would have been the other way around," said Lyka, "As a Jotun Alpha, Laaksos magic is what we call 'battle' magic and since his body was rested, he had become a source of unlimited power for Liza,"

Nick Fury raised his hand, "You people are supposed to 'keep the peace' between the worlds but you did nothing as one of your own terror triplets was attacking ours. What were you doing,"

"There are protocols Director," said one of the Elders

"I know all about protocols," said Fury, "That is not what I asked,"

Lyka raised her hand, "The Court is responsible for all Worlds as a whole Director. They had to keep the guards at certain entrances to make sure the Other's armies did not enter here. Also, while you were fighting the battle down on Earth, The Court was looking for the source, Laakso. They had to find me first and then Laakso. Both of us were protected by many guards. Not to mention, a fight between a powered up Liza and those of The Court would have turned miles of America into a wasteland,"

"I was barely doing it and it may not seem like it but I  _was_  holding back," said Liza, "Because we had been conditioned to use a certain amount of force against humans and that part of my brain was still functioning. If The Court had come at me with all their force, I would have used mine and that just would not have ended well,"

"We tried to end the problem indirectly," said one of the Elders, "There is no excuse as to why it took so long. It should not have. All we can do is apologize for that and tell you that the Other will be punished and from now on we will establish a more open communication line with Earth,"

"So you have him," said Fury

"Yes, we do,"

"Wait," said one of the Royals, "These three are the reason my father is dead and my home World is an even worse shape than before. Why should I accept this story? How do we not know that this 'Other' is just some poor fool they brought here to protect their own. How do we know they have not mastered the art manipulating the truth serum,"

"My Lord," said Valga with an icy tone, "You are upset, You have every right to be upset but please do not insinuate that The Court is not being honest,"

"Actually we expected this," said an Elder, "That is why we are ready to implement a mind search,"

The room instantly erupted into chaos

-The End (for now)-

**So, how do you guys feel about the Alyssa situation? And is anything confusing? I know there was a lot of information, so if anything confuses you please tell me and I promise I will fix the chapter.**

**Thanks.**


	4. A Trip Through Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio's memories.

_Previously_

_"Actually we expected this," said an Elder, "That is why we are ready to implement a mind search,"_

_The room instantly erupted into chaos._

**_XXX_ **

The Court members were shouting and talking over each other, the Royals were talking loudly among themselves and Valga was trying to get everybody to quiet down.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the room. It came from the Elders' balcony and sounded like a wooden pole hitting the floor.

"Enough!" said an Elder

Everyone slowly started to calm down however, the tension did not go away.

"Is a mind search really necessary," said Odin, "While I want answers it is a bit invasive,"

"Why," said the blue Royal, "Are you afraid that your  _wonderful_  parenting will be revealed,"

"How dare you-"

"All-Father, King Helblindi," said the elder, "That is enough. We know the process is invasive which is why only our guests from Earth, The Phoenix, The Shadow and the Royals of Asgard and Jotunheimen will be able to watch,"

"You will not be watching?" said Helblindi

"No," said the Elder, "The less the people the better and we trust our seconds. How is this going to happen Valga?"

"Everyone participating please make your way down to the center,"

"Please follow me," said Alga

During the time that the humans had been focused on the Elder, Alga had made their way to them. Everyone got up and followed her. Clint and Bruce were still clutching Tony's hands.

Alga led them down to the platform where the Odin and Helblindi had also gathered.

"Is mother not coming," asked Thor

"No," said Odin, "You know she considers this improper,"

"Why?" said Steve, "What exactly is going on here?"

"We are opening up their minds to us," said Valga, "It is the same as when people in a bond share memories with each other,"

"Only this takes much more effort and energy and should  _not_  be allowed," said Phoenix

"You're just worried about your little alpha," said the Shadow but the tone was teasing

"Quiet," said The Phoenix, side glancing at Laakso. It wasn't hard to guess who the 'little alpha' was.

"Is it that bad," said Clint softly. He was looking at Lyka

"No, it really isn't. Some of us have done it before," said Lyka, "It's more humiliating than anything else,"

"Which is why we try to minimize the people that get to participate," said Valga

Liza snorted. They obviously did not agree.

Valga continued, "We would like to ask everyone to swear an oath to never speak of this ever to anyone that is not in this circle. There will be viles coming around. Everybody swear the oath and drink,"

Everyone repeated after Valga to never repeat what they see and such. A vile of clear liquid appeared in front of everyone and they quickly drank it. The vile disappeared from their hands once it was empty.

"OK," said Valga, "Let's get started. Everyone, please get into a circle around me and the triplets,"

Everyone shuffled around. Tony was in the middle of Bruce and Clint. Clint was with Natasha. Bruce was holding Steve's hand who was holding Maria's. Nick was between Maria and The Shadow who was holding hands with The Phoenix. Thor ended up between The Phoenix and Natasha.

Between them, the triplets joined their hands in a circle around Valga.

"We are about to begin. It might take some time to get to the memories that we want to see," said Valga, "Do not let go of each other's hands,"

Tony tightened his hands right before they were all plunged into darkness.

**_Flash_ **

_Slowly the darkness parted an Tony found himself standing in a brightly lit room. The decorations looked Asgardian._

_In the middle of the room sat a young child, they could not have been older than two. There was a young man sitting next to the child with two sharp knives._

"Alright Loki," said the man, "Tell me what these are,"

The child, Loki, looked at the objects and then pointed, "Dagger and short sword,"

"Good," said the man and then he went on to do the same thing with other weapons.  _Loki got all of them right._

_Tony felt a pit start to form in his stomach. The whole thing felt wrong. So wrong_

**_Flash_ **

_A young boy who looked exactly like Loki was sitting in an ice-covered cave. The only difference was that this boy was completely blue with darker lines all over. His eyes were completely red. He seemed to be doing the same exercise as Loki._

_His instructor kept calling him Laakso_

**_Flash_ **

_Yet again, Tony looked around to see another young boy sitting and doing the same exercise. Liza. It had to be Liza._

**_Flash_ **

_One of the boys was sitting in a chair at a table. In front of him, sat one of the Elders. The boy looked about four or five in the scene._

"Do you know what this is," said the Elder pointing to a star on the boys hip.

"It is the mark of the Elite soldiers." said the boy, "I was born with it,"

"Yes Loki," said the Elder, "You were born with it. The thing is its unusual for someone to be born with the mark-"

"I Know," said Loki, "I read in one of the Asgardian libraries. If the power of the tree deems you worthy, the name appears on the growing wall of The Court residence, marking you as a masked soldier. From there you can be promoted by the Elders to an elite soldier and then a second and then an Elder. Sometimes people are marked as Elite soldiers instead of masked soldiers from the beginning,"

"Very good Loki," said the Elder, "You can become a Masked and sometimes an Elite soldier once you are a young adult and older but you understand why your situation is a bit unusual and why you need to keep it quiet,"

"But people always know the names of the Elite Soldiers, Seconds and Elders. It's the Masked Soldiers that are secret,"

"Yes Loki," said the Elder, "But young boys cannot be soldiers,"

"I guess not," said Loki, "Can I ask something,"

"Of course,"

"Is my mark the reason my family abandoned me,"

The Elder looked surprised, "You know about that,"

_Tony was shocked. Shouldn't the Elder at least try to deny it? Loki was just a child._

Loki nodded, "Sometimes I wake up and I'm blue and Asgardians like to talk,"

"There are many reason why-," Started the Elder

"Please don't lie to me," said Loki, "I am a child and you're trying to spare my feelings but I think we both know I am not normal so don't lie to me. I can tell anyway,"

"Yes," said The Elder, "Your biological father is the Jotun King and he left you to die because of your mark. The mark is considered an honor but everyone knows that the people that get it are, for the lack of words, different. Having a child that was born with the star implied things that your biological father did not want to face,"

"Why did Odin take me then?"

"He thought he could manipulate you to become his ear in The Court. He thought you would be useful,"

"And you left me there so I could become your ear in the Asgardian court from a young age, the way a grown-up Masked soldier would,"

"Yes,"

"Odin wants me because he thinks I will be useful and you want me there because I am useful,"

"Yes,"

_This child was intelligent. That much was obvious. He had done a very good job of keeping his expression blank the whole conversation. However, at the last 'yes' his expression fell. Just for a second but it was there. Tony's heart broke for him. He couldn't imagine being told at such a young age that the only reason people kept him around was his usefulness._

_**Flash** _

"Liza where are you," said a woman as she opened a door. Inside the room, a boy looking about seven stood in front of a mirror, "What are you doing little one,"

"Why do I turn into a female," said Liza

"What,"

"Watch," said the boy and then he started to change. The change wasn't very obvious as the bodies of male and female young children were not that different. However you could see the shift in the face, it became more feminine.

The woman sighed, "I see you have discovered the change, child. There are other people that can probably explain this better. Now tell me, do you want to stay like this,"

"Yes,"

"Okay," said the woman, "Let me get you different clothing. You're probably unconformable in these,"

"Okay,"

**_Flash_ **

_In this one, the child looked a bit older. They were working with an instructor on hand to hand combat. A masked soldier was watching._

_Tony watched as the instructor slammed the child down. Hard_

"Get up Liza," said the masked soldier, "You can do better than that,"

_Liza got up, panting. Tony could see the bruised and cuts on their skin. It was obvious they had been doing it for a while._

_Liza attacked again and then again. Every time the instructor slammed them down, Liza got right back up and started all over again._

_The whole thing made Tony very uncomfortable. The way Clint and Bruce were clutching his hands told him they felt the same way. What the instructor was doing was not far from abuse._

_No, it was abuse._

**_Flash_ **

_In this scene a blue boy, Laakso, of about nine stood in front of a different man. He was holding a whip._

"Go on," said the masked soldier, "A hundred lashes,"

_Laakso started to whip him in different places. Eventually, the man started screaming but Laakso didn't stop. He kept on going with a blank look on his face._

**_Flash_ **

_A young girl about the same age stood in front of a chained woman. A masked soldier stood behind her._

"Do you know who this is Loki?"

"She is the prisoner that was brought in two days ago,"

"Yes. Do you know her crime and punishment,"

"Treason and death,"

"Correct," said the masked soldier, "Do you know why you are here,"

"Considering the direction my education has been going, I am going to assume you want me to execute her,"

"Correct,"

_The woman in the chains looked shocked as if she couldn't believe they were making such a young child execute her. Tony couldn't believe it either._

"You know the method of execution for this treason," said the soldier. It was not a question.

_Loki nodded. They held up their hands and a long dagger appeared. Loki stepped up to the woman, pulled her head back from the hair and put the dagger through her throat. Blood spluttered everywhere including on Lokis clothes._

_Loki stepped back and watched the woman whither in pain as the masked man said, "_ Good job,"

**_Flash_ **

_After that, the scenes sped up._

_A blank-faced Loki being held down as the man on top of them put their hand under their shirt._

_Tony really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was._

**_Flash_ **

"All-Father," said Loki, "I do not like my instructor,"

"The instructors come from The Court, I have no say," said Odin, "Now you must go. You are late,"

"But-,"

"Listen to your father Loki," said Frigga

_Loki bowed their head and walked away._

**_Flash_ **

_The three siblings looking at each other with wide eyes._

**_Flash_ **

_Liza yelling at one of the Elders about keeping secrets._

"We could have known each other all this time. Why would you keep us away from each other! Why?!"

**_Flash_ **

_Loki pushing away his food._

"I'm not hungry,"

**_Flash_ **

_A preadolescent Laakso killing a man in a cave_

**_Flash_ **

_Liza kissing a boy_

**_Flash_ **

_The three of them sitting in, what looked like, a medical room._

"When was the last time you ate Loki,"

"I do not remember,"

_Laakso and Liza held Loki's hands tightly._

**_Flash_ **

_Thor and Loki riding together_

**_Flash_ **

_Thor and Loki laying together in bed. It sounded like Loki was trying to teach Thor about the stars._

**_Flash_ **

_The scenes slowed down again._

_The triplets were standing at attention with their backs straight and hands behind their back. They looked about thirteen or fourteen. The five Elders were sitting in chairs lined up in a row. Another man was pacing in front of the Elders._

_When he turned, Tony realized he knew him._

"Ari," said one of the Elders, "I do not see what you are so worked up about. Before you, no instructor has had any difficulty working with them. If they are causing problems-,"

" _They_  are  _not_  the problem," said Ari, "The god damn  _plan_ is the problem,"

"I do not see how what we are teaching is a problem Ari," said a different Elder, "They have the mark of the Elite soldiers. They are being given the education of an Elite soldier,"

"That mark does not change the fact that they are children," said Ari, " _Children_. These 'teachings' are for those that have already been trained as Masked soldiers, even those who get the mark without becoming a Masked soldier first are at least grown people, not  _children,"_

"There have been no problems-"

"Because you never asked," said Ari, "You have your heads all-

"Please remember who you are talking to Ari," said an Elder in an icy tone, "Keep your voice down and tone level,"

Ari shook his head, "It is hard to respect you when I know what you allowed to happen under your noses. Do you know how  _close_ exactly Loki and their last instructor were?"

"If you are implying what I think you are implying-,"

"Why do we not just ask Loki," said an Elder, "Loki step forward please,"

The one on the right stepped forward.

"Did you have a sexual relationship with your last instructor, Jamal,"

"Yes,"

The Elder looked momentarily taken aback.

"How long was this relationship," said another Elder

"It started about ten years ago and stopped once he was no longer my instructor which was about two weeks ago,"

"I see," said the Elder a troubled look on her their face, "Did you like the relationship,"

"Not really,"

"Did you want the relationship,"

"I-," Loki swallowed, "No I did not,"

"Did you ever refuse," said another Elder

"What does it matter whether Loki refused or not," said Ari angrily, "Jamal is an adult, Loki is a child who did not want it. It is  _wrong_ ,"

"Let him answer Ari. Did you refuse his advances Loki,"

"Once," said Loki, "He did not like that,"

"Why did you not tell anyone anything," said an Elder, looking like he was going to be sick.  _Tony felt the same way._

"Becuase-," Loki hesitated

"Because?" encouraged an Elder

"We were taught to listen to our instructors,"

The Elder shook their head. Beside them, another one covered their face. The other three just looked shocked.

Ari faced the Elders, "From this time on, there will be no other instructors. I will take over their education,"

**_Flash_ **

"Ari."

"Yes,"

"I do not like being called Loki,"

"What would you like to be called,"

"Lyka,"

"Lyka it is then,"

**_Flash_ **

The three siblings stood in front of a mirror in their female form.

Lyka was putting a green and gold streak in their hair while Liza was putting a red one in theirs.

"What color do you want Laakso?"

"Grey,"

"Grey," said Liza, "Really? It is a bit plain,"

"Let Laakso have grey if they want grey Liza," Lyka

Liza shrugged and went back to looking at them self in the mirror.

"How about a promise," said Liza, "If one of us cannot wear the streak for whatever reason, another one wears it for us,"

Laakso raised their eyebrows, "That's an odd promise,"

"But we could do it," said Lyka, "If one of us has to take off the streak for...say a mission, the other one wears it until the person comes back,"

_'That would explain why Laakso, instead of Liza, was wearing the red streak for the trial' thought Tony._

_**Flash** _

_A teenage Liza stood outside a doorway, listening to a conversation inside._

"Did you hear about the trio's latest,"

"Yes. It was...interesting,"

"It was brutal," a pause, "Maybe Ari was right. Maybe we took it too far. They have become unfeeling monsters. All soldiers of The Court are required to do whatever is necessary but these three, they are-"

"Empty, Cold, Cruel,"

_Two Elders walked out of the doorway. They looked startled as they saw Liza. Liza grinned at them viciously, turned and walked away._

_The Elders seemed disturbed. Tony was too. He had never seen any person wear an expression like that before._

**_Flash_ **

"Have you stopped eating again Lyka?"

**_Flash_ **

_A blonde man and brunette woman were fighting in an arena while Lyka watched_

_Suddenly the blonde clutched his head and fell to his knees. Both Lyka and the other woman were by his side in an instant._

"Fandral," said the brunette, "When was the last time you had a session,"

_Fandral groaned in response._

"Give him a minute Sif," said Lyka

"Why are you even-," started Sif angrily until Lyka glared at her. She wisely shut her mouth.

"Fandral," said Lyka softly, kneeling in front of him, "Can you focus on me,"

_Fandral shuddered. Eyes still clenched shut._

_Lyka started humming softly, his finger in Fandrals right temple._

_Eventually, Fandral opened his eyes and stared._

"How did you-"

Lyka roller their eyes, "I'm a guide Fandral,"

"Yes but I'm-" He cut himself off, "Nothing,"

"An alpha sentinel," said Lyka, "I know,"

"How do you know," Sif demanded

Lyka roller their eyes again, "I'm observant and also I'm an omega guide so..."

"So you are compatible," said Sif, sounding skeptical

"Not necessarily but if he goes into overload, I am probably the only one around here who can pull him out,"

"I think Fandral will be fine without your-,"

"Why do you not let Fandral talk, huh?" said Lyka in an exasperated tone

"You have been harassing him needlessly for a week and-

"Let Fandral  _talk_ ," said Lyka, "He is not a child,"

Fandral looked up, "If you help, I would not have to take the medication?"

"Fandral-" started Sif

"No," said Lyka, "And it obviously is not working very well,"

_Fandral pursed his lips. He looked conflicted_

Lyka shrugged, "It really is your choice. If I was going to help you, the relationship would not involve your subspace. I do not even think we are compatible enough to have a completely satisfying relationship. However, you would not need the medication and the headaches would stop,"

"Why are you offering," said Sif suspiciously

"Contrary popular belief, I am not a heartless person and I do not find  _all_  my brother's friends annoying. Just a few," said Lyka, looking at Sif meaningfully

_Sif glared while Fandral chuckled._

"Think about it," said Lyka then they turned to Sif, "I could probably help you too. Being a dominant sentinel in a realm where sentinels are submissive must not be very easy,"

_With that Lyka walked away, leaving behind a shocked Fandral and Sif._

_The expression on Sif's face made Tony laugh. It was priceless._

**_Flash_ **

_The scene in front of them must have happened a while after the last one because instead of glaring at Lyka, Sif had her head in their lap. Lyka was stroking her hair with one hand and holding a book with the other._

"Feeling better," said Lyka

"A little," said Sif, "I should probably leave,"

_She started to get up but Lyka pulled her down again._

"It is alright," said Lyka, "My trip got canceled. Someone else is taking over my job at The Court. It means I am here for another ten days,"

"Oh,"

_Sif closed her eyes and laid back down._

**_Flash_ **

_The three siblings stood at a table in the main room of The Court residence. They seemed to be in the middle of a dance slash party._

_The three of them were holding glasses of liquid and looking around. Tony could not help but stare at their them. They looked beautiful._

_They still looked young enough to be teenagers. Lyka and Liza looked female with the skin they had at the trial while Laakso was in his Jotun form. Laakso wore a long, fitting black dress with long sleeves. It was completely plain but made them look like a god. Liza was wearing a short crimson dress while Lyka wore green with gold sashes._

" _Someone_  is staring at you again," said Liza to Laakso

_Laakso turned to look behind them and smiled at another Jotun. Tony recognized The Phoenix_

"Are you going to do something about it or..." said Liza

"What do you think," Laakso asked Lyka

Lyka grinned and took away Laakos's glass, "I say go for it,"

_Laakso smiled and walked off toward their admirer._

_**Flash** _

_Lyka sat at a table filled with thirteen other people. Tony recognized four of The Elders. The fifth must have been new. The Slayer, Shadow, Ari, and Phoenix were also there._

"We have established that Mayja and Amora both support Lyka in becoming a Second and those who are worried are more worried about her mental health then that fact that she is submissive even though we have never had a submissive Second,"

"As if Mayja's vote counts, they are dating Laakso,"

"I am completely unbiased, Malya. Lyka would be wonderful for the job," said The Phoenix.  _Huh, Mayja must be their real name._

"Thank you Mayja," said Lyka

"You are telling me that you do not want the position," said Malya said to Mayja

"Not at the moment," said Mayja

_This was obviously taking place before Mayja had become The Phoenix._

"How about this we do a simulation of events to see of Lyka can handle the pressure," said an Elder

"Simulations are for Masked Soldier trainees," said Ari, "Lyka is well beyond that,"

"Of course this would be a bit different," said The Elder, "More challenging for one and it will have added features, different rules. Also, some of the other Malya, Amora, The Shadow and The Slayer will also be participating,"

**_Flash_ **

_Lyka was talking to Malya with a strained smile. Nobody could hear what they were saying but Tony could tell everyone was as confused as him. While in other scenes Lyka had seemed a self-assured and independent_ _person, in this scene she seemed to be looking smaller and weaker. Not the stereotype of 'submissive weak' but still it was the kind of expression that compelled dominants to help subs out. A lot of people were good at faking it but this one looked genuine. Lyka looked in distress._

**_Flash_ **

"Looks like Lyka won,"

"You played me," yelled Malya

The Shadow snorted, "Lyka played all of us,"

"You lied," said Malya, "You played the soft and distressed sub. Aren't supposed to stand against the stereotype,"

"You know the problem with most subs trying to take dom dominant positions," said Lyka, "They try to fight like doms. I fight like a sub,"

Lyka stepped into Malya's personal space and said in a sweet voice, "Is that a problem, Alpha,"

Malya glared while The Shadow and The Slayer started clapping.

"Well, Lyka did not break any of the rules," said an Elder, "Nowhere does it say anything against tricking the other participants into thinking that you are well..."

"A blubbering little sub who is  _so very sorry for being disrespectful_ and  _need a little bit of help_ ," said The Slayer

"That,"

"Looks like we are going to have another Second than," said another Elder, "Everyone, The Prince,"

**_Flash_ **

_There seemed to be a party going on._

"Congratulations Lyka or should I say, Prince,"

"Thank you Amora," said Lyka, "I did not realize you would be back in time for the celebration,"

"Oh I wouldn't miss it," said Amora, "But this doesn't really seem like your thing,"

Lyka grinned, "It isn't. There's another party later,"

Amora grinned back, "Of course there is,"

_**Flash** _

_When the next scene came on Tony was shocked. He knew the halls through which Laakso was walking. It was the home he grew up in. Not to mention Peggy Carter was the one leading them. And Tony could have contended with that considering that the triplets infiltrated SHIELD. It would stand to reason that they had done this before._

_What surprised Tony about the whole thing was that Laakso was using his magic right in front of Peggy implying that she knew exactly who and what Laakso was._

"I can't believe you called me here to babysit," said Laakso

"It's just for a little while," said Peggy, "We think something...not from Earth is attacking him,"

"What would something 'not from Earth' want with an infant," said Laakso, "Are you sure you're not just being paranoid,"

"Do you have anything better to do,"

Laakso sighed, "I'm warning you. I'm not very good with kids,"

Peggy smiled, "Thank you,"

_Laakso walked a bit further and entered a room to find a crying baby. He looked down at the child and then shook his head_

"Yeah. No," said Laakso and than closed his eyes, "Hey Lyka. Can you come down here? No, I am  _not_ killing the child. He's just-Would you please stop laughing and come down here!"

_A second later a portal opened and the two others of the Trio stepped out._

_Lyka went straight to the crib and picked the baby up._

"Hello little Anthony," said Lyka. The baby instantly stooped crying and started to giggle instead.

"I don't like the name Anthony," said Liza, "We should call him Tony,"

_Up until this point, Tony had been denying that the small child was him but now he couldn't. Apparently, the Terrifying Trio used to babysit him._

"Hi little Tony," said Lyka and the baby giggled louder

_And gave him his nickname too._

"I think he likes it,"

_**Flash** _

_The trio was standing over a man, well he seemed to be a man. His face and body were mutilated. They were all standing in Tony's room. Lyka was holding him._

"Well someone was definitely after this one," said Lyka

"Hmmm," said Laakso, "Though Peggy was wrong. He's from this World alright,"

_**Flash** _

"We need a new name," said Lyka

"For what,"

"SHIELD,"

"Why,"

"Coulson insists,"

"Alyssa Laakso," said Liza

**_Flash_ **

_Tony's heart lurched as the next scene began. He felt Bruce clutch his hand tighter and heard Clint suck in a quick breath._

_Phil Coulson was standing with the three siblings._

"So Lyka will be the one who stays with Natasha and Clint on ops,"

"Yes," said Lyka, "Laakso will handle the diplomatic missions and deal with you. Liza will probably not come down much,"

"Okay," said Coulson, "So which one of you will be here the most,"

"Probably Laakso," said Lyka, "I will be here to work with the two, occasionally,"

_Phil was about to say something until the door opened and Nick Fury walked in._

"Trio," he said, "How's space,"

"Nice to see you, Nicky," said Laakso grinning

_With a start, Tony realized that not only had Phil known about the triplets, Fury had known too. It made him angry. The Director had been okay letting Clint and Natasha thing that their friend was dead._

_Suddenly the door banged open and a younger looking Clint walked in with Natasha right behind him. Laakso and Liza disappeared before they could be seen._

"What have we said about knocking Barton," said Fury

"Technically I barged into Phil's- Who is this," said Clint

"Clint, Natasha," said Phil, "Meet Agent Laakso,"

**_Flash_ **

_Lyka was sitting at a bar with Natasha and Clint. They seemed to be in a club. Lyka pulled Clint up to dance with them._

**_Flash_ **

_Lyka and Laakso seemed to be talking to the Hulk._

**_Flash_ **

_"The Hulk is safe for now, Phil,"_

**_Flash_ **

_Lyka and Natasha were laying in bed, face to face and naked. Natasha was asleep while Lyka raised her hand to stroke her hair._

**_Flash_ **

_Once again, Clint, Natasha, and Lyka were in a club together. Lyka got up to go to the bathroom. Inside they put a spell on the door, at least it looked like a spell. Then they turned and did something with their hands that made a man appear in front of them._

_He instantly attacked them. Lyka quickly subdued them and held a knife to their throat._

"Does the redhead know what kind of monster she's letting into her bed," said the man right before Lyka plunged the dagger into his throat.

_Lyka stepped back and waved their hands. The room went back to looking like normal. You wouldn't have been able to tell that someone had just been killed there._

_Lyka went back to the other agents and pulled Clint up with a grin_

"Dance with me Puppy,"

**_Flash_ **

_The triplets seemed to be standing behind a railing and watching a party go on. It did not take long for Tony to recognize him self and Natasha or Natalia Rushman, as she had been calling herself at the time_

"How long do you think it's going to take her him to realize who she is," said Liza

Lyka smiled, "He already knows,"  _They were right about that one._

_As Natasha looked up, Liza ans Laasko disappeared. Lyka blew the redhead a kiss._

_**Flash** _

_Lyka was packing some stuff in a bag while Thor was sitting on their bed. He seemed to be pouting_

Lyka looked at his expression and rolled their eyes, "Stop sulking Thor. I told you I will be back for the coronation. I do not even know why you are worried. It is a year away,"

"You sometimes go away for years on Court business,"

_Lyka rolled their eyes_

**_Flash_ **

_Lyka entered a SHIELD conference room where Liza and Laakso were already waiting._

_"_ Who died," said Lyka, looking at her siblings' serious faces.

"You've been having fun with a certain someone," said Liza

"So?" said Lyka

"So?" said Liza, "So, it has to stop,"

"I do not see why," said Liza

"It's not part of the job,"

"It's not prohibited either," said Lyka, getting angry, "Are you agreeing with this," they asked Laakso

Laakso nodded

"I've never said anything about The Phoenix or-,"

"If The Court asked, would you kill them," said Laakso

"What?"

Laaksi got up and came closer to Lyka, "If The Court asked, would you be able to kill them,"

Lyka opened their mouth to answer but shut then shit it without saying anything.

"See!" said Liza, "This is a problem! We are not supposed to get emotionally attached on missions. Hel, we're not supposed to get emotionally attached at all,"

Laakso gestured for Liza to be quiet, "You have to go back Lyka,"

"I have an op,"

"I'm sure Liza can take over or Phil can arrange something else. You need to go back,"

"Why are you both being-"

"Can't you see," said Liza angrily, "This puts us all in danger,"

"I don't see how-:

" _Shut up_ Lyka," said Liza, "You need to go back to the residence,"

"You won't be able to pull off being me around Natasha,"

Liza sneered, "Well she believed me when I told her that Alyssa no longer wished to see her,"

"You did what!?"

"That's enough," said Laakso

"Neither of you had any right-"

"I think we all need to cool off," said Laakso

"What do yo- you're cutting me off,"

"Liza is right. Your emotional attachment puts us in danger of being punished. You know The Court basically considers us one person and not to mention if one of us dies we all die,"

"The Court does not execute their members for sleeping with other people,"

"They do execute members for being more loyal to someone else," said Laakso

Lyka pursed their lips and Liza laughed bitterly, "You're not even denying it,"

"You should go back," said Laakso softly

_A sound like elastic snapping filled the room._

**_Flash_ **

_Lyka was walking on a bright path when they was suddenly thrown to the side._

**_Flash_ **

"We need to leave, Phil," said Laakso, "Something is very wrong with Lyka and The Court thinks there has been a breach,"

"You go," said Phil, "I'll take care of everything here,"

Laakso hugged him, "Thank you,"

_**Flash** _

_Laakso drank some water and shouted, "I'm leaving,"_

_They walked through a doorway and started to climb into what looked like a spaceship._

_Laakso took the wheel and started to fly. A few minutes later they collapsed._

**_Flash_ **

_Liza was in a dark room with a Masked Soldier. They seemed to be packing for something._

"How long will you have to stay away for the coronation," said the soldier

"Not long. Maybe a month,"

"Why are you going so early,"

"The Elders think it will be better,"

"Do the Asgardians know you are coming,"

"No," said Liza, "I'll surprise them. If I can't find my two siblings I can at least make Lyka's brother happy,"

"Prince Thor?"

"Yes,"

The soldier nodded.

"You can leave now," said Liza, "I will be fine from here,"

_The soldier nodded again and left._

_About five minutes later, there was an explosion._

_**Flash** _

_The last scene made bile rise in Tony's throat. He could feel nails digging in his right hand._

_Lyka was hanging in at the middle of a room with four chains pulling their limbs in different directions._

_Lyka was pulling at her left arm when as soldier came in._

"Pull all you want, you can't break them. We made sure,"

_The Soldier took out a small, remote control like object and pressed a button. Instantly a ray of white light started to emit from Lyka's body and formed a screen, showing the destruction on Earth._

"See this," said the soldier, "This is the connection that is letting your brother wreak havoc or is it your sister. Can't really figure out your freaky genders,"

_Lyka whispered a few words that Tony couldn't understand but they made the soldier snarl and hit them._

_Lyka swung their knee side ways, hitting the soldier a bit._

The soldier sneered, "Looks like you chains need a tightening,"

_When the soldier started to work on their left arm, Lyka pulled it hard. Tony winced as he heard the snap of bone. However, the broken wrist did not seem deter Lyka. They took that wrist and smashed it into the soldier's face, hard. The man stumbled back and shouted._

_Lyka turned her hand toward the door, a green wisp came from their left hand and shut the door and decapitated the soldier inside the room._

_Next Lyka used their magic too pick up a fallen dagger-like weapon. They brought it to their chest but it fell to the floor. They tried to use their magic to pick it up again but their magic must have been weak from using it on the door because the dagger fell again._

_Lyka then started to pull her right wrist too. The wrist also snapped and slipped out of the chains, crushing the hand's bones as it went. Using their fingers, Lyka pulled the dagger up right and shoved it into their midsection. Their blood started to seep out of their body_

_Tony wanted to look away but he found himself transfixed. He watched as Lyka's blood pooled on the floor, as the white lights dimmed and the connection broke, as a green beam lit the room. He watched as the door finally burst open and soldiers poured in. They tried to get Lyka upright but it wasn't working. Their body and magic was too weak._

_As blood started to pour out of Lyka's mouth, a blood curling scream sounded from some where outside the room._

_Through their pain, Lyka smiled_

**_Flash_ **

Tony opened his eyes to find himself back in the main room with a dissociated Omega in his arms. On his left, Hulk let out a roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. School has been hectic.  
> Happy Holidays Everybody!


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trial.

_Previously_

_Tony oped his eyes to find himself back in the main room with a dissociated Omega in his arms. On his left, Hulk let out a roar._

Tony looked between the Hulk and Clint, not knowing what to do first. Leaving Clint in a stressed mind space was not a good idea. On the other hand, an out of control Hulk was also really bad.

"We got Hulk," said Steve, "You help Hawkeye,"

Tony nodded and turned his attention back to his mate. Clint's eyes weer glazed over and his arms were twisted into the material of Tony's shirt.

It was obvious that Clint was stuck in head space. Head space was different than the other mind spaces in the sense that you stayed in your 'head' and it only happened to Submissives. You were still aware of the world around you and could see what was going on. Some people had compared it to having a out of body experience.

Head space was always achieved with a partner. It could be potentially dangerous for a Sub to go into head space alone and it was even more dangerous if a Sentinel Omega like Clint dropped into Head space because of distress or over stimulation.

To bring them back, trying to gently move their focus from the sense was recommended.

Only, Tony couldn't figure out what exactly had made Clint drop.

"This could be anything," said Tony to Natasha, "The smell, the sound or just the stress-"

"It's the smell of blood,"

Tony and Natasha looked up to see the Phoenix standing with a white towel.

"This should help," said the Phoenix, "May I?"

Tony nodded.

The Phoenix or Mayja, as the memories had revealed their name, took the towel and gently started to rub it under Clint's nose. It took a couple of minutes but Clint eventually started to loosen the grip on Tony's shirt. He blinked his eyes and looked up at Tony, pushing the towel away.

"Alpha," he whispered, voice rough with tears

Tony shushed him and pulled him close, waiting for him to calm down.

Finally Clint looked up and stared to the other side with wide eyes. Tony looked up to be met with a bizarre sight. He had been so focused on Clint that he had not noticed anything around him.

The ordeal seemed to have force Lyka into the female Asgardian form. Tony also registered the smell of blood was richer than normal blood and seemed to be coming from Lyka. Their hands were covered in it which were pressed against their midsection. Exactly where they had stabbed themselves with the dagger.

The most odd thing was the fact that Hulk was calmly standing over Lyka with his hand extended, still in the black clothing.

"Hulk remember," said Hulk, "Hulk Thank you,"

Lyka smiled and put a bloody hand in the big green one.

"Hulk doesn't like them,"

It wasn't hard to guess who 'them' were. At the moment Tony wasn't so keen on The Court either.

"Thank you and you're welcome Hulk," said Lyka, "Thank you for coming but do you think you could maybe let Bruce back. I think Hawkeye might need him. What do you say?"

Surprisingly, Hulk nodded and a few seconds later Bruce was standing in front of Lyka.

Bruce looked at Lyka's bloody form and instantly got a panicked look on his face.

"Are you alright. Is there anything I can do to-"

Tony couldn't help the soft laugh that fell from his lips. Of course. Dear, sweet and wonderful Bruce would be the one to say something like that in the middle of one of the most bizarre situations of his life.

Laakso put a hand on Bruce's wrist, "Lyka is fine. It's just a little side affect. Nothing they can't handle,"

"They're giving us ten minutes to get ourselves together," said The Slayer, "Ten minutes enough Prince?"

Lyka nodded her head.

Tony gestured for the Avengers to join them on the floor.

"We're going to say something right?" said Bruce, "That was so - so wrong,"

Everyone nodded. Poor Thor looked like he was going to cry.

"Yeah we are," said Tony, "But not know. We say anything now, they'll just see us as outsiders who don't know how The Court works and dismiss us. We're going to ask for a meeting later.  _Right_  Nick?"

"Yes," said the Director with pursed lips

"You wee going to let us think that Lyka was dead," whispered Clint

"I swear to every deity out there, I did not know what had happened," said Nick, "I genuinely thought one of the siblings was behind the attack. I thought it would be best,"

"Doesn't make it right," said Natasha

Her voice quiet and Tony could here a faint tremor. It wasn't noticeable but it was there. She as looking to the other side of the circle where the siblings and there friends were in a circle.

"How does this work?" said Bruce said aloud, "Are the nine realms watching us lie around right now?"

Clint tensed at that.

"No," said Valga hurriedly, "We are being shielded. Everyone in the room and anyone watching by other means still thinks we are standing in a circle. it's an illusion,"

Bruce nodded, looking a bit relieved.

Tony looked over to where the two kings were standing. Odin was avoiding eye contact with anyone and Helblindi had his gaze fixed on the triplets.

"You are my father's children," said the Jotun king

"Yes," said Liza, "We are biologically Laufey's children and your mother's,"

No one missed the emphasis they put on biologically. Helblindi nodded, probably sensing that it wasn't the right time to bring up anything.

"Alright time is done," said Valga, "Everyone to their previous positions,"

Everyone stood up. Lyka had turned back into their male form. They all took the positions they were in at the start.

"At one," said Valga, "Three, two, one,"

Tony felt a shudder in the air as an Elder started speaking.

"The mind search is over. I hope everyone got the answers they were looking for. Valga?"

"Yes Elder," said Valga, "Everyone is satisfied,"

The rest of the trial passed by as a blur for Tony. Alga lead them back to their seats where he was too focused on his tribe to actually pay attention.

The Court brought out the Other. He was a disfigured blue and black creature wit ha rough voice who showed no remorse for his actions. He was sentenced to death and The Court agreed to give everyone in the nine realms a chance to interrogate him before they did executed him.

The Elders called the trial to the end with the announcement that there would be a meeting between the Royals and some of the guests from Earth.

Once again Alga lead them back to their room suite.

"Director Fury you are now being called to attend a meeting with the Elders regarding communication with Earth," said Alga, "Is there anyone you would like to bring with you?"

"Agent Hill will be coming with me," said Fury, "Also, I am the Leader of SHIELD. I don't think the other leaders of my planet will appreciate just me being a part of this,"

Tony couldn't help but feel surprised. Fury never ever had a problem overstepping. Hell, he thought it was fun.

Maria must have sensed his shock because she leaned in, "It's not the Earth leaders he's worried about. It's the Elders,"

_That makes more sense._ Obviously Fury knew more about their system than he let on. Probably did not want to take the risk of angering their very powerful potential allies.

"Would it be alright for you to add them with a..I believe you call them video conferences. I'm assuming a UN representative would handle something like this,"

"That could work," said Fury

"Good," said Alga, "Let us go then,"

"Nick," said Tony, "You'll bring up what we talked about"

Nick nodded before following Maris and Alga out of there.

The avengers sat together on the plush carpet in a loud silence, no one knew what to say. Eventually Bruce moved closer to Clint and Tony, snuggling against the alpha. He took Natasha's hand, who in turn took Steve's.

They all looked at Thor, who was looking out into space with a cloudy look in his eyes.

"Thor?" said Steve

"Hey Point Break. You alright?"

"I should have known," said Thor as tears filled his eyes

"Oh Thor," said Bruce moving beside him.

"It'll be okay," said Steve

"No it's not!" yelled Thor, banging his fist against the floor, "I should have know it wasn't him. How could I think Loki would-"

Thor broke off with a sob.

Tony gently shifted Clint to Natasha before sitting beside Thor and taking his hand

"It's going to be okay Thor," he said soothingly, making the shaking subside a bit.

"Look at me Thor,"

Thor looked up and Tony could see the glazed look in his eyes. Tony didn't know much about Asgardian biology so he decided to follow his instinct.

"Thor, do you feel a bit tired?"

Thor mumbeled something and his body started shaking again.

"Shhh," said Tony, squeezing his hand, "It's alright. Just nod or shake your head and answer honestly. I just want an answer,"

Thor nodded.

"Are you feeling tired, drained?"

A nod

"Overwhelmed?"

Another nod

"Do you want to lay down?"

Thor shook his head, hard.

Tony thought for a secong.

"Do you not want to lay down alone?"

A nod.

"What if Bruce was there?"

Bruce always had a calming effect on evryone in the family and Tony was hoping the same would go for Thor.

The prince thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good," said Tony, "I'll help tuck you in and than Bruce can stay with you. We'll go to your room Bruce. Is that okay?"

Both men nodded. Tony and Bruce lead Thor to the room and helped him romove his shirt. After that Tony helped him lay down with his head in Bruce's lap. He covered both of them with blankets, kissed both their foreheards and headed back out.

"So, is he okay?" asked Steve

"He is for now," said Tony, "I'm more worried about when he starts breaking things,"

"I honestly expected that to be his first reaction,"

"He's too focused on guilt right now," said Clint

"Once he gets out of that funk he is going to be pissed," said Tony, "At the Court, at his parents,"

"Yeah," said Natasha, softly, "I don't blame him the least. This is... I don't even have the words,"

Clint squeezed her symathetically. Tony couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Lyka was the closest thing to a true soulmate for Natasha and yet they had lied to her, something that was even more complicated by the fact that so much of Lyka's childhood mirrored Natasha's.

"You don't have to have words right now," said Steve, "You can work through it with us, That what my Ma used to say,"

"Sounds like a wise woman," said Tony,

"Yeah," said Steve and then let out a yawn.

"Maybe you should head to bed too," said Natahsa, "We might be here for a while. You too Clint,"

The archer's eyes were staring to droop too. He slowly blinked them open and nodded.

"Do you think there's enought room in Thor's bed for the two of us," said Steve

"Yeah," said Tony, "It's pretty big. Come on let's go,"

Tony and Natasha helped the two coordinate themselves around Bruce and Thor, since niether doms wanted to sleep they tucked them in and left the subs to rest. Tony turned around before closing the door and despite everything smiled at the four of them curled around eachother.

This was what a family, a tribe was supposed to be like. The thought that the triplets had grown up with something so different and then had to stay in a tribe that had such a big hand in their abuse, it honestly disgusted Tony.

Natasha and Tony both ended up on the aouch beside eachother.

"I know you don't do feelings but are you OK Natasha?"

"Yeah," said Natasha, then shook her head, "No. No, I'm not OK,"

Tony sat quietly, waiting for Natasha to say more but it seemed that was all she was going to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Tony

Thoe door opened and The Phoenix stepped inside.

"Phoenix," said Natasha as both doms stood up

"Please call me Mayja," said The Phoenix as they came closer, "May I sit down?"

"Sure,"

All three sat down with Mayja opposite to Natash and Tony.

"The meeting is with the leaders is alomost over. Everything was very straightforward. I am sure the director will fill you in. Alga has been assigned to the prisoner so, I will take you to the meeting that you requested. It will start in approximately fifteen minutes,"

"You're Laakso's mate, right?" said Tony

If Mayja was fazed, they didn't show it.

"Yes," said Mayja, "Some people don't believe it because we are both doms but we are mates,"

"We're not worried about your orientation," said Tony, "I was wondering if you knew?"

"About the abuse?" said Mayja, "I knew their training was 'different' then the rest of us and I have been sharing a bed with Laakso for years so, I have witnessed the nightmares and been to their mind space. I did not know to what extent it went though. I am as horrified as you are,"

"Good," said Tony, galancing at Natasha, who nodded.

"We were wondering if you could tell us more about your training before we go to the meeting," said Natasha, "For reference,"

"Of course," said Mayja, "I was told about it through a message...

Tony listened to Mayja talk and made mental notes to use later.

Sometimes it was good having a brain that never shut down. Especially when it came to protecting those you cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I know this is basically a filler chapter. I've just been haveing major writer's block and school is hectic.


	6. Getting the Wheel to Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony participates in a Court meeting.

Tony sat at a table with the leaders of the nine realms, Nick, Maria, Ari the Elders and the Seconds minus The Prince. Tony had decided to leave the team behind as the subs were still asleep and he didn't feel comfortable leaving his tribe alone when they were vulnerable. Natasha had decided to stay behind and footage of the meeting was being projected to their room in case any of the Avengers wanted to watch.

"Iron Man," said an Elder, "What brings you to call this gathering?"

Tony looked around the table, at the stony faces of the leaders, the impassive faces of The Court members and sat up straighter. Any other human would have probably cowed under so much attention from being far older than him but Tony had a fire burning in his gut. A fire that demanded justice.

So, he sat up straighter and looked the Elder dead in the eye.

"I know I do not know much about the Court but from what I have heard and seen, I do not like it and if Earth is going to be a part of something like this, I think we need to clarify some things,"

"If this about how the situation Earth was handled, we told you we did what was best for all the realm,"

"No, that is not what I am talking about. I am talking about how you train your soldiers, especially how you trained the triplets,"

"There is a certain way for soldiers to be treated and conditioned and we used that,"

"I understand that trust me I really do but one of you said it too, 'little boys cannot be soldiers', so why were they treated like they were?"

"They were not given missions, they were not even recognized as assets but it would have been a waste of an opportunity to let a marked person remain untrained,"

The fire inside roared, "Do you hear yourself right now, you are defending abuse,"

"Please remember who you are talking to,"

"And that right there is the problem," said Tony, "Everyone is afraid to say anything to you that they let go of the little things that you do wrong until those little things become a bigger problem,"

"If you are referring to the problem between the trainer Jamal and Lyka, we took care of that,"

"Really?" said Tony, "What did you do? Kill Jamal and put it to rest. Were any superiors punished for negligence? Was Lyka given time off to help themselves?"

"Well no. Lyka had a job to do,"

"Lyka was still a  _child._ That is the point,"

Tony took a deep breath and looked around the table. These were centuries old leaders in the room. He could talk all day but that would have no effect.

"Do you mind if I ask your current Seconds some questions? Just to make you and all the other leaders understand why I am so upset,"

"Go ahead,"

"Thank you...What an I supposed to call you? Are all of you just Elder?"

"Go by the color of the robes,"

"In that case," said Tony, "Thank you Elder White,"

Tony turned toward The Shadow, "How old were you when you first started learning the 'way of the warrior',"

"We all go by different years. I am not sure what year you want me to answer by,"

"We should go by Earth years," said Ari, "As every realm's age has been translated into it,"

"According to Earth age, I was seven when I started playing with wooden swords. My older brothers taught me some styles. Age ten I was using a real child's sword. A few years later I was introduced to other weapons like the dagger and the bow. My family had served the Royal guard for years therefore once I turned sixteen it was easy for me to be accepted into the full guard training program. I did not become a masked soldier until decades later. I would have been the equivalent of ...I think a twenty - four years old human"

"And how long did it take you to make your way up to here,"

"Well right now I am the equivalent of a forty-five years old man so, it was a slow promotion, one of the reasons was that I refused the initial offer to become a second due to personal reasons,"

"Thank you," said Tony, "What about you Slayer?"

"I am a dwarf so, from a young age, I was taught to build weapons, not use them. At twenty when I was marked as a masked soldier, they gave me some basic training, enough to keep up with everyone else. and how to resist torture. However, it was made clear that my job would not require me to use much violence unless in emergencies. As you know masked soldiers are kept a secret from the people, sometimes our own families do not know that we are part of The Court. We have two jobs, to spy and to fight under the guidance of The Elite soldiers. I did the spying. Mainly in the illegal weapons trading rings. I rarely needed to use physical force unless things turned ugly. When I became an elite as the Earth age of twenty-five, my main job was to plan the raids, usually concerning weapons. The other Elites that I was working with would actually lead the physical raids while we were supervised by a Second,"

"Really," said Tony, feeling a bit confused, "It doesn't seem like there are not as many seconds to go around,"

"Usually the seconds only occasionally check in to make sure deadlines are being met, otherwise the Elites are on their own. Also, you probably have heard the saying that no can really multi-task. Seconds are actually able to. We can keep up with multiple tasks at the same time, like talking to an Elder and leading a mission,"

"That is amazing," said Tony, making a mental note to ask about the ability later. Now was not the time.

"So did you have pain conditioning," said Tony

"Some," said the Slayer, "A lot of it comes from spells and chemicals, some was physical. My pain tolerance is quite high as it is with most people belonging to The Court,"

"But it did not start at a young age. You were a grown man, able to consent when it started," said Tony

"Yes," said The Slayer, brow furrowed, "Of course,"

"Thank you," said Tony, "I will keep it brief for the other two since I am sure you all have places to be. Phoenix?"

"I was a spy for my country. Our realm has been in poor condition for some time now and we could not take any more hits so there was a division of spies whose job was to just infiltrate and find out if there was an internal or external danger to the stability we were trying to achieve. I entered training at the Earth age of eighteen. I was a spy for quite some time. At the Earth age of about twenty-six, I became an Elite soldier and stayed that way up until a century ago after my thirty-second Earth birthday,"

"Thank you Phoenix," said Tony, "What about you Jewel?"

"My story is similar to The Shadows. The only difference I was a bit older and I directly became an Elite soldier,"

"So you were all adults or at least old enough to understand the choice you were making?"

The Seconds nodded.

"And I'm guessing the Elders had it the same,"

There was no response. Tony took it as an answer.

"What are you trying to say?" said the Elf leader

"How much do you know about the training of the triplets," said Tony, "We are not to speak about what we saw during the mind search so I don't want to talk about anything people here do not already know?"

"We all know that the triplets were very young when the training started," said the Elf leader

"And you know what the training entails," asked Tony

Everyone nodded.

"So, how is it that you are okay with children being put through that sort of training. Any other incidents put aside, the training itself should not have happened to a child. I mean can you imagine your children going through these?"

A few of the leader, who were parents squirmed in their seats. Even Surtur looked a bit uncomfortable

"This is a little different don't you think, the triplets aren't exactly normal. No one on the Court is," said The Vanir leader

Tony took a deep breath to stop himself from lashing out. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard anything like this before. How many people had referred to the Hulk an abomination, the spies as heartless? How many people only saw Captain America and forgot that there was a beautiful, wonderful man named Steve Rogers behind the shield.

"So you think they are not normal," said Tony, "So, let me ask you this do they bleed?"

_Steve's red hand as it clutched his side. He was still standing though, still fighting._

"Do they hurt? Do they feel pain?"

_Clint clutching a knife in his subspace. Thor breaking down over his brother._

"Do they care about their duty, do they make sure to give you their loyalty," This time he looked straight at Odin

"Do they try their best to serve?"

_Natasha trying to erase the red in her ledger_

"Do they get up and fight despite everything the world, The Court, their supposed family throws at them?" This time he did not keep the bite out of his voice

_Bruce smiling in the face of hostility determined to show the world that he was better than the ones that belittled him._

"They live and breathe just like any one of you. They had a right to childhood just like any of you did or any of your children do but it was taken because the Elders thought that it would be a good idea to train children,"

_The triplets as children, picking out weapons, whipping and executing people._

"They never got their childhood, instead they got pain and suffering and there needs to be justice and not just for them. How do we know this has not happened before? It might even happen again. The rules need to be changed,"

"This is ridiculous," said Elder Grey, "The Court has always done it's best for the Nine Realms and its people,"

"Right in whose  _opinion,"_  said Tony, "Yours? from what I am hearing The Court does not exactly consult the realms in what is best unless they ask for specific help?"

"The whole point is of The Court is to identify problems, even if it involves the leaders of the realms, we cannot exactly do that if the leaders know to hide these things," said Elder Grey

"I am not saying that you have to spill all your secrets but in my experience, once you give someone too much unrestrained power, it is bound to be abused. There has to be something to restrict you,"

"We do not need any  _restriction_ ," said Elder Grey, "We are fine, the triplets were trained according to their limits,"

"Maybe Iron Man has a point," said Helblindi, "I just found out that I have three younger siblings. Siblings that I could have called family. You hid them from us and I know our father left them for dead but since they were alive they should have been given the chance to find us,"

"Also Iron Man is right that we do not know much about the people protecting us, maybe there should be a little more back and forth, someone to draw a line," said the dwarf king

"The Elders and Seconds do not need a line," said Elder Grey

"Well," said Elder Red, "Maybe they have a point,"

"Excuse me?"

"I am just saying," said Elder Red, "We serve the people. Maybe we should listen to them. Abolishing tradition is not always a bad thing,"

"What are you-"

"Is the reason you are fighting this hard because you were the Second in charge of their training," said The Jewel

Elder Grey went silent.

"What did you have in mind Iron Man," said Elder Black

"Fury?" said Tony

"A council," said the Director, "made of people from the different realms. They could check in with the trainers to defend the rights of those being trained and they could also give an outsiders perspective to some issues. Obviously, it would take a while to hash out the details but it is a starting point,"

"It could mark a new beginning," said the Dwarf king, "Since Midgard is finally joining The Court,"

There was murmur among the leaders and Court members. Most of it sounded positive.

"So just like that," said Elder Grey, "We are going to change an ancient way of doing things,"

"We are not changing it," said Phoenix, "Just fixing it a bit to reflect out changed realms. If you look into the history of The Court, it was put together at a time where there was senseless war and killing among all the realms. It is not so anymore,"

"Also," said The Jewel, "Elders can only serve in the position for up to three hundred years. Do you not only have a decade left Elder Grey?"

This made The Elder go quietly.

"If everyone is open to this," said Fury, "We could talk more about the details when the UN representative can physically be here,"

Everyone nodded. There were still a few angry mutters and glares but the wheel had started rolling. Tony would count it as a success. He stayed there listening to a few ideas bounce back and forth before excusing himself. He was not needed there anymore.

Phoenix walked him back.

"That was very impressive, not many humans would be able to stand up to the combination of The Court members and leaders,"

"Thank you. I'm glad it went well but here's the thing though. I have done many negotiations like this one and my gut tells me that they gave in faster than they should have and I think it has something to do with you,"

Phoenix was quite for a second before nodding, "The few of us have been talking about change for some time now, before when Elder Black and Red were still second sand good friends of The Prince. We thought once the old Elders were completely gone, we could finally do something but it would still have taken centuries. We were slowly trying to drop hints to the realm leaders but it was slow Then you came along,"

"You used me didn't you?" said Tony

"A little. I'm impressed you noticed," said The Phoenix, "Just because Midgard has not been a part of the Court does not mean we do not sneak and peek as the triplets did. From what we say, we knew you would not be able to stay quiet,"

"The mind search was your idea," said Tony

"The Elders trust their Seconds,"

"Wow," said Tony, "I'm guessing this was for Laakso. I mean if you were caught using masked soldiers to drop secrets about The Court training program...,"

"You have only been with Clint and the rest of the family for what? A couple of months. We both know there is not much you wouldn't do for them. I have known the triplets for centuries,"

"Fair point," said Tony, as they reached their destination, "Usually I would have a problem with being used like that but I think let it go this time,"

"Thank you," said Phoenix, "And all in all, this plan really would not have succeeded without your need for justice. You have a wonderful heart, Mr. Stark. It is refreshing to see after being on The Court so long. We're not monsters but we are different. I miss my old life sometimes,"

"Different isn't bad," said Tony

Phoenix smiled, "Good night,"

Tony went inside to find all the Avengers sitting in the main area of the suite. Clint instantly got up to hug him.

"You were amazing,"

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Tony, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good,"

Tony looked to the Asgardian Prince who had also stood, "What about you Thor? Feeling any better?"

"Much better," said Thor "Thank you for earlier,"

"No problem," said Tony, "Are you going somewhere,"

"It seems they are finishing the meeting for now," said Thor, gesturing toward the projection screen. Tony could see the leaders getting up from the table.

"My parents and I need to have  _words_ ," said Thor

"Good Luck," said Steve, getting up to hug him. The rest did the same.

When it came Tony's turn, he hugged Thor tightly, "Remember, you always have a home with us,"

"Thank you, Man of Iron,"

"It's Tony,"

"Thank you, Tony," said Thor, "I appreciate it. I will be seeing you soon,"

After he was gone everybody sat down. Clint and Bruce cuddle on both sides of Tony while Steve sat on the floor with his back against Natasha's legs.

"So, what now," said Clint, "Looks like the meeting is over,"

The projection had finally disappeared after showing the last shot of an empty room.

"We call Alga and we go home and we wait," said Tony

"You really think it'll change anything," said Steve

Tony remembered The Pheonixs words, "I'm optimistic"

"Okay then," said Natasha, "Alga,"

The door opened and Alga stepped inside.

"Please take us home,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I turned Tony into a lawyer.
> 
> Please comment you thoughts!


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally get some news from The Court. Natasha is a bit stressed and Tony wants to help. Clint and Tony are getting even closer.

The last three weeks had been terrible for the Avengers. There had not been any word from The Court or from Thor. Fury and whatever UN representative were conveniently unavailable.

Clint sighed as Tony, once again threw an unfinished project at the well, making his bots squeak in panic. Well, it sounded like panic. Clint wasn't fluent in bot speak yet.

"You okay there Alpha?"

"Peachy. Just peachy,"

Clint sighed again, stepped up the genius and loosely let his arms hang around his neck, "What's wrong Tony,?

"You mean other than the shit our lives have become these past weeks?"

"You're being mean Tony," said Clint playfully, knowing that the other man was just tired

Tony sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. I just got another call for another interview. Instead of answering it, I came downstairs and started building stuff or well...not building it,"

Clint gently stroked the back of Tony's neck, making the genius sigh contentedly. He could understand where the Alpha was coming from. The whole world had watched the trial of Loki, seen the triplets and now everyone had questions. Since Fury and the UN were not answering, their easiest target was the Avengers.

As the only person who could actually hold his own in front of the cameras, the responsibility of answering the questions had fallen on Tony. Worse part, no one was there with him.

While Steve could smile and wave for the camera and say some patriotic rehearsed speeches, he was nowhere ready to take in the firing questions of the press. Bruce still too afraid and since Natasha and Clint were still reserved to go on stealth missions for SHIELD, they couldn't exactly appear in front of the cameras. Not that Natasha was in any shape to go in front of the paparazzi. Pepper could be there but it had been agreed that she was part of SI and should stay out of Avengers' business.

"Can we talk about something, not paparazzi or The Court related?"

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" said Clint

"I don't know...Hey! Why don't you tell me about that Laura girl you almost married?"

_Oh Shit_

Years of training and the fact that Tony had not slept properly for the last three weeks was the reason he was able to make his sudden panic seem like mild displeasure.

"Um," said Tony, "You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"Maybe some other day," said Clint, "If it's fine with you,"

Tony smiled gently, "Of course sweetheart,"

Clint nodded and felt proud of himself for not jumping into a rant fueled by his insecurities. He would tell Tony everything but just not today. He had to be sure that this would last.

He knew Tony would probably try to tell him that he had nothing to worry about and Clint knew that bonds like their's were eternal but he had seen these bonds break before and with his luck, he would be one of the unlucky few to end up in a situation like that.

"Sir,"

"What is it J," said Tony

"Prince Thor as just landed on the rooftop. I let him in and he is making his way to the common floor,"

"Thanks, J," said Tony, "Tell everyone else who is here,"

Tony and Clint quickly made their way to the common room and found Thor sitting on the sofa with his head down. The others were right behind them.

"Hey Point Break," said Tony, "Are you delivering good news or bad news,"

Thor smiled, tiredness obvious in his eyes, "Good my friend,"

"That's great," said Tony, gesturing for everyone to sit down, "Tell us about it,"

"The Court has finally come to an agreement with leaders for a council. They want to tell us about it themselves once you get there,"

"Once we get there?" said Bruce

"There is a party, as there always is to celebrate the big happenings of The Court. The Avengers are all invited,"

"Great," said Tony, "Parties are great,"

"What do we wear?" said Steve, "Is there a specific dress code?"

"The fanciest thing from your realm," said Thor, "I am still a prince of my realm, therefore, I will have to wear my royal garb,"

"OK," said Tony, "We can do that, though I wish we knew more about what we were walking into,"

"Actually sir, there might be something," said Jarvis

"What is it J," said Tony

"I was doing my scan of the SHIELD database as usual and something popped out, it is related to The Court,"

"Of course it is," said Tony, "SHIELD has never been good at hiding stuff from me,"

"Actually Sir," said Jarvis, "Unless I am wrong, which I never am, this was put here on purpose for me to find,"

"Fury's sending us coded messages now," said Clint

"It would seem so," said Jarvis

"They're going to be honoring Phil," said Tony, looking at his tablet, "Fury just wanted us to be emotionally prepared. Apparently 'Alyssa' is going to be giving a speech,"

"Lyka," said Steve

"Or Loki to me," said Thor

Clint found Natasha's eyes who nodded at him silently, telling him that she would be fine. Clint had not really talked about Lyka with Tony and Tony had not pushed. However, he had had a long conversation about it with Natasha and they had come to the same conclusion.

_"She's still our Alyssa," said Clint, "A bit different but she's still our friend. I mean, be honest, how many times have you spied on people by going undercover_

_"I know," said Natasha, "I know but-"_

_"You love her," said Clint, "Or your version anyway,"  
_

_"What is she was just pretending? What if it wasn't 'love' for her," said Natasha_

_"Compatability like that can't be faked and according to Thor, the people in the nine realms have the same mental make up. She cares about you. Why else would her siblings force her to break it off? She's your forever bond,"_

_"Maybe you should take your own advice and stop thinking that your relationship with Tony will end in disaster,"_

_"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you,"_

_"I'm going to talk to them," said Natasha, "And maybe I can have the happily ever after you and Tony are going for,"_

_Cint snorted._

"So I'm going to put in an order for suits. Steve would you like a replica of your old uniform?"

"Could you get the actual one?" said Steve

"Probably," said Tony, "I'm going to order a sherwani for you, Clint. Is that Okay?"

"White and Gold," said Clint

"Okay then. Bruce?"

"Simple suit will be fine,"

"Great. We can be matching science bros,"

Tony turned around and started ordering while Bruce looked at him in question. Clint smiled and nodded. Even now, Bruce got nervous about getting to close to Tony and overstepping. He did not understand that there was no overstepping in the family, though Clint could not blame him. He did the same thing sometimes and he was bonded to Tony.

"I'm going to head for a walk, wanna join me, Bruce," said Steve

"Sure. Do you want to come too, Thor?"

"Thank you, friend, but I must be going," said Thor, picking up his hammer, "It was good to see you again. I will see you at the party,"

One by one the three of them left, leaving the other half.

"Alright assassins," said Tony, "Real Talk. How are you guys feeling about this?"

"We're good," said Natasha

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Tony. We talked," said Clint

"Okay," said Tony, "Good. Now, what about your dress Natasha and don't even try to lie. I know you like dresses as much as the next girl"

"I'll handle it myself," said Natasha

"Fine," said Tony, "But if you need anything, all you have to do is ask,"

Natasha nodded and practically ran out of the room.

"Are you sure she's alright," said Tony

"She decided to talk to Lyka if she got the chance and now that chance is here and well...you know how she is with emotions,"

"Hmmm," said Tony

"She'll be fine," said Clint and took Tony's hand, "It's late now and I'm in need of some my Alpha's attention. Come cuddle me upstairs. Please,"

Tony looked at him with soft eyes, "Of course, sweetheart,"

* * *

Clint lay in bed with his head in Tony's lap, watching Tony as he concentrated on the tablet in his hand, the light illuminating his face. Tony was gentling stroking his hair with the other hand, gently scraping his scalp, sending tiny shivers of pleasure down Clint's spine.

Gradually, Clint started to feel a gentle prod in his mind, someone asking for access.

Clit smiled. Since The Court incident, they had been doing this more and more often. Tony would try to put Clint in the headspace. The first time they had done it, Clint had only been able to take five minutes of the fuzzy, numb feeling. However, now he could stay in the headspace for over an hour which was quite normal for a sentinel. The feeling that had scared him before actually felt pleasurable now that he could enjoy it properly. After the last one, he had found himself half-hard and with a need for a cold shower.

Clint closed his eyes and concentrated on letting his Alpha's psych mingle with his. It started out as it always did, with Tony mentally caressing him, making it zings of pleasure run through him. The feeling of the sheets and the air on his skin intensified.

Suddenly he gasped as Tony pushed further, making it seem like there were ghost fingers trailing down his torso even though Tony's hands were still busy with his tablet.

Clint moaned out loud as another warm zing of pleasure rushed through him,  _"Alpha,"_

 _"Want me to stop, baby?"_ They always talked mentally when doing sessions like this.

 _"No! **Please No!** " _gasped Clint. This was going quicker than usual. They had never gotten like this before but Clint definitely did not want to stop.

 _"As you wish, darling,"_  crooned Tony, making his body pulse. The ghost fingers were getting faster and faster. Clint couldn't help but follow them with his own hands.

 _"Good boy,"_  came the soft whisper, releasing a hurricane is his mind.

As the presence in his mind grew, a low buzz started in his ears along with a pressure in his lower stomach.

 _"Alpha Please,"_ The Omega gasped, not knowing what he was pleading before,  _"Alpha. Oh, Alpha,"_

_"That's it. Such a good boy. My beautiful, wonderful omega. So pretty, so..."_

The Omega twisted his hands into the soft sheets under him, needing something physical to ground him.

_"Alpha," he chanted, "Alpha! Alpha! **Alpha!** "_

_"You should see yourself right now, calling for me, looking so pretty begging. So pretty and wonderful. So beautiful. My gorgeous mate. My..."_

The Omega couldn't hear him anymore. There was a pressure everywhere. Too much feeling, too much sensation and still not enough.

 _"Oh,"_  The Omega moaned as he felt a tug on his hair, " _Please Alpha. Please, need more Alpha,"_

There was a hollow space opening up inside The Omega, begging to be filled. So, he twisted and moaned and begged. Begged for his Alpha to fill him with his dominant presence, to make him whole.

_"Yes! Aaah, Alpha yes! Please oh please. Give me more. Need **more**  Alpha! Need  **you** , please. Please, please.  **Please,"**_

A shudder ran through his body, everything was tensing up, his stomach was cramping deliciously and all his nerves were on fire.

_"Yes! Yes! **Yes!**  Alpha, Alpha oh  **my**  Alpha. Feels  **so**  good. Ah, Yes, Alpha oh yes  **Love it** , Alpha. **Need it**  Alpha. Just like that Oh, Alpha. Oh, my Go-"_

_"You want to let go, baby? Be all mine?"_ came the loud booming voice in his head, cutting through the haze, yet intensifying his pleasure at the same time.

_"Yes! Yes, Alpha!"_

_"Beg then,"_   came the order

The Omega pleaded with the commanding yet, adoring presence in his mind, " _Oh Please Alpha, make me **yours** , make me whole. Please, Alpha! Wanna be  **yours** , Alpha. Please oh  **please** , Alpha! I need  **you** , please.  **Need**  you here, Need  **you** -"_

Next thing he knew, there was white flash behind his eyes and the pressure finally released, leaving behind sweet, body numbing pleasure. When he came to again, there was a loud ringing in his ears and he was gasping to catch his breath.

"Alpha," he gasped out loud, "Alpha I-"

The Omega's wonderful, beautiful Alpha understood. He always understood. There were soft fingers in his hair, at his shoulders. His Alpha was gentling him down with light kisses. Through the fog he could hear his Alpha praising him, calling him things like  _good_  and  _perfect_. It made him preen.

"Clint sweetie, are you coming back to me now?"

The Omega blinked his eyes. Clint. His name was Clint.

Clint blinked up at the Alpha, giving him a smile and nodded.

"Hey, darling," said Tony, "That escalated quickly. Are you alright?"

Clit nodded. Still feeling a bit too Omega.

Tony stroked his face for the next few minutes and whispered praises in his ear, making him feel warm and adored. The feeling of The Alpha's touch was amazing. It left small zings everwhere it went, but it wasn't arousing, it was more like being warmed by something, inside and out.

Eventually, Tony spoke again, "Did you just fall into your Omega part?"

"I think. I couldn't even remember my own name," said Clint, "It felt  _so_  good. My senses couldn't feel anything but you. Still can't, to be honest,"

"I can tell," said Tony, with a knowing grin

Clint did not understand until his senses started to come back again. He could feel something sticky and wet in his pants.

He looked down and...Oh.

"Did I-" said Clint

"Oh yes," said Tony

"Well, that's embarrassing," said Clint, feeling heat creep up on his face.

Tony instantly shook his head and kissed him, "It was hot,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and kind of weird too,"

"Good Wierd?"

"Yes," said Tony, "But first, let's got you cleaned up. Stay here,"

Clint nodded and watched as Tony brought warm, damp towels and placed them on the side table. He gently pulled the pajama pants and threw them on the floor. Next, he took a towel and started to wipe him clean. After that, he took a soft, dry towel and made sure that Clint was completely dry.

"Do you want to put on anything, baby?"

Clint shook his head. He opened his arms, inviting Tony back into bed.

Tony smiled and cuddled up to him.

"So, good weird?" said Clint

"The best," said Tony, "It's just that, usually when I'm pleasuring someone, I'm also in a similar state or at least aroused but right now I wasn't. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen but the only thing that mattered was your pleasure. I could not concentrate on how it was making me feel enough to become aroused so I didn't and I watched the whole thing without being affected sexually. I just felt really...excited?"

"But you still  _enjoyed_ it, right?" asked Clint

"Best experience ever," said Tony, "It's exactly what I needed after the past few weeks. I'm glad it happened,"

"Me too, Alpha," said Clint, "I think after finally hearing news from The Court, some of the apprehension and stress cleared up and allowing for  _this_  to happen,"

Tony yawned, "Good theory,"

"I have my moments."

"Sure do," slurred the Alpha

Clint chuckled fondly, "Go to sleep, Tones,"

"Hmmm," said Tony, snuggling into Clint's chest, "'Night,"

Clint smiled and kissed Tony's cheek, thinking that maybe, maybe Natasha was right.

* * *

The week had gone by fast for the Natasha. She had buried herself in unfinished reports, mostly Clint's, and training the new recruits. Fury had to call her down more than a few times to tell her to  _"Chill out, goddamn it,"_

Now there were only four hours left to the party and she still had not thought of anything to wear. it wasn't that she didn't have anything to wear, she did. She had a closet full of the fanciest dresses. She had even had Jarvis order some things that were Tony's style of fancy.

She just wasn't ready. She would never do this on a mission. However, a mission had never had this kind of effect on her life. Her missions had always been the 'do or die' kind that she did for the Red Room or the 'no consequences' or...well no consequence to her, like the one she had done to spy on Tony. Though, she had recently had her suspicions about who exactly had been doing the spying.

Before she could drive herself crazy thinking about more, someone knocked on her door and entered without waiting for her response.

It was Tony

"What's the point of knocking when you're just going to barge in any way?"

"I checked with Jarvis to make sure you weren't doing anything important,"

"What do you want, Stark?"

"Ouch. The last name again," said Tony and hurried on when she glared at him, "I have a surprise for you,"

"What surprise?" said Natasha

Tony grinned, "A surprise. Now come on,"

Natasha had nothing better to do, so she decided to follow him. He took her to one of the empty floors in the tower. It seemed to have one meeting room and the others were lined with soft carpets and comfy chairs.

He opened the door to the meeting room where a middle-aged man sitting. He stood up as they entered.

"This is Eduardo Castro," said Tony, "He is the one that designed the wardrobe for that show you love so much,"

Natasha glared daggers at Tony while he just grinned at her.

Natasha held out her hand to the man, "Nice to meet you, Mr Castro. I love Regina's wardrobe as well as the Evil Queen's,"

"Thank you very much and please call me Ed,"

"Natasha,"

"Now, Mr Stark asked me to make a dress for you. Apparently, you have someplace to go and impress a number of people,"

"I know you said you would take care of it," said Tony, "But I wanted to get something special for you,"

Natahs was a little annoyed with Tony for not listening to her but there was no way she was going to refuse a dress made by Eduardo Castro.

Eduardo called for someone to bring it in and a door to an adjoining room opened and a man and a women came in wheeling something covered in a white sheet. They stopped right in front of them and Eduardo took off the sheet to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses Natasha had ever seen.

She took in the dress. It was a cross between a Little Mermaid dress and a Cinderella dress. It was mint green with flowers at the sleeves and the skirt. The arms were see-through and it came down to a mermaid style skirt. There were also small diamonds on the bodice.

"The skirt can be easily removed," said Eduardo, "Mr Stark specifically requested it,"

So, she could fight realized Natasha. He had made it so she could wear a big beautiful dress and still know that it couldn't come in the way if she had to defend herself.

She opened to say something, anything but she couldn't speak around the tears choking her.

Being a Guide, Eduardo instantly picked up on the mood and left with his assistants.

As soon as they were gone, Natasha gently touched the material of the dress. It was silky and felt wonderful against her skin.

"I can't change the fact that most of you guys have had shitty childhoods but I can give you some of the experiences you missed," said Tony, "I can imagine there aren't a lot of parties you went to and actually enjoyed. So, you're going to get properly ready for this one, I have a jeweller and make-up people here, and for once do something for yourself, like to talk to your potential mate. Pretend you're there just to have a good night and leave the rest of to your Alpha. Not because you're weak or you have to but because you  _can_ Natasha. I'm here for you,"

This time she did cry and threw herself into Tony's arms. Tony hugged her close, letting her pull herself together.

"I can't believe you remembered that I like Once Upon a Time," she said pulling away

Tony chuckled, circling her waist with his arm, "Contrary to popular belief, I am very observant,"

Suddenly an earlier thought came back to mind, "Did you know I was spying on you for SHIELD?"

"Well, I knew it was for someone. The SHIELD part took just a little longer to figure out,"

"You didn't say anything," said Natasha

"And let Fury know I could pick out his little spies," said Tony, "Now what's the fun in that?"

Natasha snorted and put her head on his shoulder, looking at the dress, "It's a beautiful dress,"

"For a beautiful lady," said Tony, grinning like a child

Natasha hit his shoulder gently and smiled, "Thank you Alpha,"

Tony's eyes widened just a fraction and then he smiled, understanding exactly what Natasha was saying. After all, she didn't waste time on words and when she did, she made them count.

"Anytime, Tasha," said Tony, "Now, it's time for you to get ready. Julia!"

An elderly blonde woman came inside and smiled a motherly smile at her.

"This is Julia," said Tony, "She will be doing your hair today. I'll leave you in her capable hands,"

"Could you maybe get Bruce to come down here and sit with me,"

Tony smiled, "Of course. J?"

"On it Sir,"

* * *

Tony looked back just as the closet door opened and nearly fell over. Clint was wearing the while sherwani with gold embroidery and looked absolutely stunning in it.

"So?" said Clint "What do you think?"

Tony just opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"That good huh?" said Clint

Tony marched toward him and pulled him close for a long passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how delicious you look right now," said Tony before pulling him into another kiss

Clint chuckled as the kiss ended, "I think I'm starting to get it. You look pretty amazing yourself,"

Tony looked back into the mirror and fixed his purple tie. Bruce was supposed to be wearing a matching colour-coordinated outfit.

"It's almost time to go," said Clint, "Let's go see how the others are,"

Tony nodded and intertwined their fingers rode the elevator together to the common floor. The only one there was Steve, sitting on the sofa, looking wonderful in his freshly pressed military uniform.

"Well doesn't he look handsome," said Tony. Steve ducked his head and blushed.

Tony let go of Clint's hand as the archer sat down beside the Captain. Tony gently put hands behind Steve's head and leaned it against his chest, right beneath arc reactor.

"You look lovely, Steve," said Tony

"Thanks, Alpha," said Steve

Tony smiled, kissed his forehead and moved away. As soon as he did Clint leaned in and whispered something in Steve's ear which made him blush even fiercer.

Tony could not help but smile at the two of them. His precious little subs.

Behind them the elevator doors open and they all see Bruce step out then he helps out Natasha and damn does she look gorgeous. The dress fits her perfectly, showing off her gorgeous body. Her short hair has been curled and put in a small bun with strands of it flowing free. Her make-up was in light pink and skin tones and complimented her perfectly.

Clint whistles, "Damn Nat,"

"You look great, Tasha," said Steve

Tony just smiled her and she smiled back.

Beside her Bruce was wearing the matching suit to Tony's and looked very handsome in it so, Tony told him so.

"Thanks, Tones," said Bruce, grinning at him

Natasha came up to him and kissed his cheek, "Do you have any idea when they're coming to get us?"

"Should be here in a few minutes," said Tony, "You ready,"

Natasha nodded, "I'm going to do this, for me,"

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand, "Good girl,"

"What about you Clint," said Steve, "Are you ready to see Lyka,"

"I want my friend back," said Clint

"Sir," said Jarvis, "There is someone waiting for you on the roof. My readings show that they are nonhuman. They are calling themselves Alga,"

"Looks like our ride is here," said Tony, "Let's go,"

They all headed upstairs together. Tony expected to find a black-clad figure instead there was a blonde person in a lose pink dress made entirely of lace, it went down to their feet and had a long train behind them. They wore a sparkly, light pink mask on, hiding everything but their eyes and their lower part of their face. Even their ears were hidden.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said Masked soldiers always stayed in a mask," said Clint

"It is good to see you again," said Alga, smiling at them, "We should get going now,"

"Lead the way," said Tony

Alga snapped and they were all left off the rooftop and in a flash, they were in front of the pond in the Central Park. No one around seemed to notice them.

Alga took out a stone and started to trace the air. A few seconds later a shimmering portal opened.

"This is safe, right," said Steve

"I have used it many times myself," said Alga

"Let's go then," said Natasha, stepping through with Steve by her side. Bruce went next.

"Ready?" said Tony, taking Clint's hand

"Let's do this," said Clint and they stepped right through.


	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki (Lyka) have a small conversation and start to mend their relationship.

Thor quietly made his way down the hall toward Loki's ...no Lyka's room.

It was still hard for him to remember the other name. Not that he had had many chances to say it. The younger prince had spent most of his time out of Asgard and even if he was in the realm, he would always be holed up in his room or the huge Asgardian libraries. And Thor, being young and arrogant had never thought of seeking him out and now he regretted it. So much time lost.

Thor shook himself. No, he could not dwell on the past. He would apologize, grovel on knees if he had to and then do as Tony had said. Be better from this moment forward.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Lyka's door.

"Come in,"

Thor slowly opened the door and stepped inside and found Lyka standing in front of the mirror and working on his hair and make-up. He had always liked doing it himself despite the fact that there were many qualified professionals available to the royalty of Asgard.

"Hello Thor," said Lyka

"Hello Lyka," said Thor, stepping up to hug him but Lyka stealthily moved away, picking up a pin and jamming it in his hair.

Thor felt a little disappointed but kept on going, "Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

"Go ahead," said Lyka, gesturing toward the bed

Complying Thor sat down and watched Lyka flit here and there for a few minutes before attempting to speak, "About the party, how are you-"

"Oh yes the party," said Lyka, "You must be excited to see the Avengers again,"

"I just saw them a week ago, Lyka," said Thor, "I was the one who took the news to them,"

"Well," said Lyka, "I hope they will enjoy it,"

Thor chuckled uneasily, "You're making it sound like you will not be there, you will be seeing them too after all. You friend Clint and the Black Widow, Natasha,"

"Yes," Lyka whispered, "I suppose I will,"

"Lyka?" said Thor, slowly getting up

"Don't you have to get ready too?" said Lyka

"This is all I need," said Thor, "As I am sure you remember, it always took you longer to get ready,"

"Hmmm," said Lyka, "Well maybe you could leave and let me get ready peacefully,"

Thor's shoulders dropped in disappointment. He was about to turn around leave when he caught a good look at Lyka's face and froze. When they were both younger, Lyka used to show his true emotions more freely to Thor. Over the years it had gotten less and less until there were only a few coinciding moments of vulnerability on Lyka's part and observation on Thor's part that allowed him to see what his younger sibling was truly feeling. This was one of those moments.

Putting together the red eyes, the dry streaks oh makeup and the overall miserable drop of his shoulders, Thor could tell he had been crying. His old self might have listened to Lyka's command and ignored the whole situation

However, Thor was trying to change so he thought _to hel with this_ and stepped up right in front of Lyka. Close enough for his sibling to stop and look him but not close to crowd him. Thor was not that stupid.

"What is it Thor," said Lyka

Thor slowly reached for Lyka's shoulder and continued to gently squeeze it when he did not pull away, "You have been crying,"

Lyka shrugged looking at his feet.

"Lyka," said Thor gently, "Please look at me,"

Lyka looked up and Thor felt his heart shatter into pieces. There was a look of absolute pain in the younger one's eyes and they were to the brim with tears. Without thinking, Thor pulled the other closer and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

Once Lyka' trembling subsided, Thor led him to the bed and sat him down, while rubbing his back.

Lyka hid his face in Thor's shoulder and showed no indication of moving.

"Lyka what is wrong," said Thor

Lyka mumbled something into his shoulder.

"What was that Lyka?"

Lyka pulled away a little, "No one could tell the difference,"

Thor's felt a new rush of guilt coursed through him. Of course, this would be bothering Lyka. Would not anyone be bothered by having a psychotic mistaken for them?

"Lyka," whispered Thor, "I am so sorry,"

"That's the thing, Thor. It is not your fault. It hurts but it is not your fault. I gave my life to The Court so much that the people who are supposed to be closest to me could not fathom that there might be something wrong when I started killing people. Is that what my life has become? Does anyone really know me? Other than the rest of the trio"

"Lyka," said Thor, "I do not know what to say. I wish I had been able to look at that person and instantly tell that it was not really you but I could not and I can only apologize and promise to be better in the future,"

"It is not your fault. You can not see something someone does not show you,"

Thor hugged Lyka close again, "This is not just about the people on Asgard is it?"

"No," said Lyka, "This is about the fact that I have given my life to an institution that made sure I had very few people in my life because they were afraid what might happen if the Nine Realms realized how things were actually run and what they did to mere children and... and it is a little about Natasha too,"

"I figured," said Thor, "You know what Tony said to me? He said that I should try to be better in the future and I think you should take that advice too and give yourself some more time in the future. The Court is trying to change and Natasha will be at the party. Talk to her. Work something out and The Court is giving you some time off are they not?"

"A year,"

"See," said Thor, "That is enough time to work something out between you two and... maybe we could spend some time together too. Grow closer. Like we used to be,"

"I would like that," Lyka smiled with wet eyes, "When did you gain common sense, Thor?"

"When I lost the person who used to hit sense into me," Thor said seriously

Lyka chuckled softly and wiped their face.

"You are lucky this is water repellant," said Lyka, "Otherwise I would hate you for making me cry and ruining my work,"

"You could do it with magic," said Thor, "I do not understand your obsession with doing it by hand,"

"That is because you do not understand that effort must go into beauty to make it enjoyable you blonde oaf!"

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. For a minute, it was exactly like old times.

"I have missed you Lyka," said Thor and then he smiled

"Me too," said Lyka, "Laakso and Liza are great but you have always been special in another way,"

"Thank you Lyka," said Thor, "Wait! I said it. I am saying Lyka!"

"I am grateful, Thor," said Lyka, "But I will not mind if you call me Loki. You have been saying it all your life. It is understandable that you would have some difficulty,"

"I want to call you by the name you are comfortable with," said Thor

Lyla smiled and hugged him.

"So when will you be ready to go?" said Thor, "I am sure you should not be late,"

Lyka smiled mischievously.

Thor rolled his eyes, "You are going to make an entrance,"

"I am going to be honoring a friend that I indirectly had a hand in killing and he loved my mischief. I think I have earned this,"

Thor thought about Coulson with sadness. He had been a good man, "I suppose causing a commotion by being ' fashionably late' as Tony says will not be that bad,"

"Want to help?"

Odin would kill him for being late.

"Why not?" said Thor, "What are you wearing?"

Lyka opened their closet door show a dress hanging in front of the mirror inside.

"Do clothes count as clothes if they do not do their job?" said Thor, looking the dress up and down.

"They do if I do not want them to do their job," said Lyka, "And you have to admit. It will make for a nice show,"

Thor sighed but could not help but smile. It was nice to have the mischief maker back. And Thor loved a good show even if he had to be exposed to his sibling in that  _sham_ of a dress.


	9. Going to a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are attending a Court party

As soon as he stepped through the portal, Clint felt a rush go through him. It felt like he was on a rollercoaster. His stomach was being pulled in three different directions.

The sensation was over within minutes and he found himself standing in front of The Court entrance, the same as three weeks ago. However, this time the doors were wide open, so you could see the bright lights and festivities going on inside. There were some people standing outside taking in the fresh air. The party seemed to be just starting so more people were arriving via portals and going past them to go to the residence. Everyone was dressed in beautiful and elaborate clothing, some that even the futuristic films of Earth had not shown yet.

"Well this is different," said Tony. Clit noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Yeah," said Steve

Beside them another portal opened and out came Fury, Maria, and a few other senior agents.

"Avengers," said the Director

"Hey Nicky," said Tony, in the snarkiest tone possible

"Hello Director," said Steve, shooting the Alpha a disapproving look and shaking his head.

Despite where they were, Clint smiled. Steve Rogers was a sub that would do anything for his head Dom and Alpha, however, as the Captain America, he had no problem putting Tony, his teammate, in his place or at the very least giving him what Natasha had dubbed the 'Golden Boy Disapproval Face' or GBDF for short.

"Let us go inside," said Alga.

Clint could have sworn he heard a hint of amusement in her voice.

When they entered Clint was surprised all over again. The ceiling had been decked with lights on different chandeliers and lamps. There was something like glitter floating in the air, but it did not land on anyone nor was it annoying as glitter usually was. There was a huge dance floor in the middle and at the head, there was a stage with a podium, right below where the Elders had sat for the trial.

That was probably where the speech for Phil was going to be made.

Phil. Clint felt his heart get heavy with sadness. He had finally stopped blaming himself and in turn the triplets for what happened to Phil. He knew the Other had already been executed right after saying, "There are more of us,"

Clint did not want to think about what that meant. He hoped The Court was going to build some defense against it.

"Baby," said Tony, "Are you alright,"

"I'm good," said Clint, "Just thinking about the speeches later,"

"Don't worry sweetheart," said Tony, "We'll all be right here OK?"

Clint nodded

"And you can spend the rest of the time in mind space. If you want," said Tony, smiling lightly

Clint smiled and put his head on Tony's shoulder. He felt eyes on him and turned a bit to see Natasha giving him her 'do it' look. He knew what she meant.

Natasha would always be on his side but in this case, she thought he should be honest with Tony about Laura and everything else that went with it.

" _I'm on your side, Clint. Which is why I think you should tell Tony. This is not just some hookup or short meaningless relationship. You guys bonded and you know that Tony is going to want to mate with you. You have to tell him about them,"_

Clint was pulled out of his thoughts by Steve, "Where is Thor?"

"He will be arriving with the triplets and a few others of Asgard," said Alga

"Shouldn't they already be here by now," said Bruce, "I can see Odin and Frigga and the rest of the seconds,"

"They  _should_  be here," said Alga with a smile, "But they are not,"

Beside him, Tony grinned, "The triplets are fashionably late huh?"

"They think they have deserved it," said Alga

"I can tell you agree," said Bruce

Alga's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Um...another question," said Bruce, "What pronouns are we supposed to use for you. I mean you never take your mask off and I'm not even sure if your species use ours so, what is it?"

"Pronouns huh? Why are you so worried about my pronouns Doctor Bruce?" said Alga with a teasing voice

Bruce blushed.

Interesting.

"Well, you know. We have spent some time together and I like to be on top of these things and well it's polite,"

"You are very polite aren't you," said Alga, "Unfortunately the mask is for a reason. Alga is not even my real name. Only the Elders and the Seconds know the real one so, for now, call me whatever you like. If in your lifetime I get promoted to Elite, you will be one of the first ones to know my name,"

"Oh OK," said Bruce, smiling a little

"You should go around, dance, have fun, try some of the food here," said Alga, "The gates are going to be closed in a bit and then the announcements will start,"

"Um ok," said Tony, "Why don't we split into groups, and go around,"

"I'll take Steve," said Natasha, "And You could be with Clint and Br-"

"I can show Bruce around," said Alga, "We can also discuss physics or biology,"

Bruce's face lit up, "You're a physicist?"

"All this really is not just magic," said Alga, "Some beings in the nine realms have the mental capacity to make atoms move faster or cells grow faster than their usual speed and so on which can make it  _look_  like they can perform magic,"

"What is your field?" said Bruce

"I am a healer, so you could say biophysics or medical physics, but I also studied some astrophysics as a requirement put forth by The Court training program. Actually, you should come and meet my teachers,"

"Sure," said Bruce, giving them a little wave and speeding off with his arm through Alga's

"Uh. What just happened," said Steve

"I think Bruce found his soulmate," said Tony, "Or a new science bro,"

"Come on," said Natasha, "I want to dance,"

Steve held out his hand and they both stepped on to the dance floor.

Tony looked at Clint with a grin, "Food?"

"Food," said Clint

They spent the next some minutes going from food table to food table trying the different foods. There was a table for every realm there.

"The Elves are good cooks," said Tony

"Yeah. Definitely,"

"So, what was Natasha giving you the look for," asked Tony

Oh shit.

"What Look?"

"Oh, come on," said Tony, "I saw it. It was when we were talking about Phil. She gave you this…look. I can't really-"

Before the conversation could continue, there was a commotion at the doors and the room parted to let in a flow of loud, sparkly people.

Clint recognized the ones in the head.

On the right side Laakso with Pheonix on their arm. Liza was with two other tall, slender and absolutely beautiful men. In the middle was Lyka, they had Thor on one arm and Sif on the other. Right by Sif was Fandral.

The triplets were wearing identical shiny black -well Clint didn't think they could be called dresses- a flower pattern twisted from their breasts, leaving the middle part of their chest bear and went up to become a choker. The same flowers came down to their lower regions and formed a sort of belt that only covered their…parts and left their hips bear. The skirt over their legs was entirely see through. A single shiny stripe came down their spine, meant to look sexy rather than cover anything up.

The clothes left absolutely nothing to the imagination. On anyone else, it would have looked slutty but those three looked like amazing, sexy and beautiful goddesses in them.

Clint's glance found Natasha and he saw that her eyes were practically glued to Lyka. She wasn't even trying to hide it.

Clint really hoped that this did not end badly for her.

Almost everyone in the room was flocking to the group, except for the Royals. They looked particularly unimpressed.

"Odin does not look happy," said Bruce as he stopped beside him, Alga still by his side

"I think that's why they did it," said Tony, watching the show that the new arrivals were putting on

The triplets, especially Liza, grinned and smiled, kissed cheeks and shook hands. There were even a few hugs thrown in there. The whole time there was a, what Clint could only describe as, a shit-eating grin on all three of their faces.

Eventually, the excitement died down and the guests started to mingle again.

"Hello everyone," said Thor, stepping up to them

"Hi Thor," said Steve

"How are you finding the event," said Thor "Quiet lovely is it not?"

"It's been good so far," said Tony, "The food is great,"

"We should take our seats now," said Alga, "They are about to begin,"

Alga lead them to a table and sat down with them. The Elders made their way up to the podium and called for silence.

"Welcome everyone to The Court Gala. This event is being to celebrate a few things but first, we will be honoring a Midgardian man by the name Phillip Jeremiah Coulson. Laakso will be speaking in his honor,"

Clint quietly turned his head and buried it into Tony's shoulder, "Alpha,"

"I've got you," whispered Tony

Clint's mind grew fuzzy and a floaty feeling filled his body. He could here Laakso saying something, but he did not want to listen to it. Did not want to watch people pretend to pay attention to something or someone they knew very little or absolutely nothing about.

None of them knew how Phil had taken his coffee or that he could make people feel safe just with a smile or that he was one of the best things that ever happened to Clint.

Gradually the fuzziness dissipated, and he was back in the room with his head the Alpha's shoulder.

"It's over darling," said Tony

Clint nodded and started paying attention to what was being said.

"We have decided to form a council with three people from each realm, including Midgard, these people will periodically interview the residents of The Court to make sure that everything in their lives is on track. They will not be able to ask about our missions but if there is any form of abuse or in general lack of satisfaction, it will be detected and fixed,"

The Elder went off to introduce the members of the council. The Earth three consisted of a UN representative and two renowned psychiatrists. One from America and one from Germany.

"This is a new beginning for the nine realms. We hope that it will bring us all prosperity. There is staff coming around with drinks. Please take one and let us drink a toast,"

Clint looked at Tony who then turned to Alga.

"Clint, Bruce and I do not drink," said Tony

"It is not alcoholic," said Alga, "It basically tastes like anything you want it to, however, it does not get you drunk. Handy when you have to pretend to drink heavy mead on missions,"

"Ah," said Tony, "That should work. Right guys?"

Bruce and Clint nodded.

When the glasses came around, everyone picked one up.

"To the Nine Realms," said The Elder

"To the Nine Realms,"

Clint took a swig and tasted Coke.

"Coffee," said Tony

"Jasmine Tea," said Bruce

"Vodka," said Natasha

"Beer," said Thor

"Gin," said Steve

"To give you the incentive to stay until the end, we have decided to announce the promotions and new entrees at the end of the Gala,"

"What does that mean?" asked Steve

"The Elders randomly choose a party to announce The Court promotions and such. It is quite a grand affair," said Alga

"Please," Continued the Elder, "Turn your attention to the dance floor. We always like our guests to participate in at least one dance from each realm. Usually, we start with a show by some of the best dancers in the realm. Today, the leaders are out own Prince and Jewel with Sif from Asgard,"

The music started, something upbeat yet soothing, and Clint watched as Lyka made her way on to the dance floor with her partners.

They all started twirling in their spot and joined their hands three-way, not in a normal circle, but in a way that made their arms cross ever each other. The moved reminded Clint of ballets that Natasha sometimes took him to but, only these three were moving in harmony with their hands held together.

They jumped, twirled and ducked, all the while keeping the harmony. Suddenly the music sped up and so did their moves, they let go of one hand each in favor each other's hips and suddenly Clint had the urge to look away but like everyone else he kept watching

Their bodies were closely brushing each other, making the dance look very intimate. Lyka's hand on Sif's back, just a little to low. Jewel gently and fleetingly stroking Lyka's neck. Sif hand brushed Jewel's chest, earning a quiet sigh.

If they had not had any clothes on, it would have looked like they were making love.

The music changed again and this time the dance was a lot more light-hearted. The three of them twirled each other around the dance floor in a pattern. First Lyka, then Jewel and then Sif and it kept going. Other couples also joined them on the floor and suddenly the dance floor was filled with happy, laughing dancers.

More and more people joined until you could not see the original three. Suddenly the three were lifted off the floor and spun around over the heads of the other dancers.

Sif cupped Lyka's cheek and kissed her passionately.

The music stopped and the whole room cheered but all Clint could see was the way Natasha's hand gripped her arm, how her face went just a little paler.

"Shit," said Tony

Clint couldn't help but agree.

Eventually, the three were let down and the dancing continued.

"Natasha," said Bruce

"I'm fine,"

Probably sensing the tension, Alga stood up, "I am going to join the others. If you need me just call,"

"Well it was a good dance," said Steve awkwardly

"Natasha," said Tony, "Do you want to take a step out?"

Before Natasha could speak, Thor spoke up

"That did not mean anything," said Thor, "Sif and Lyka have been having 'fun' for many years now. It is nothing,"

"That did not look like nothing," said Natasha, face blank, and voice toneless

Clint always knew better. Now, so did the others.

"But-" said Thor

"I would like to step out," said Natasha

"Alone or…" said Tony

"I'll take Clint," said Natasha

Clint followed Natasha to the door. The main doors had been closed but a small within it was open. Like a doggy door but human size.

No one else was there, too busy enjoying themselves inside.

Natasha leaned herself against the wall and covered her face.

Clint carefully put an arm around her and held her close to him

Finally, she looked up with defeat in her eyes, "I feel so stupid,"

"Thor said it didn't mean anything," said Clint. Even to his own ears, the argument sounded weak.

"I would say she slipped away but I never really had her, did I?" said Natasha

"Nat," whispered Clint

"You can't let this happen to you," said Natasha, "You have Tony. You have a chance to know what it's like to have a mate. Not just a bond mate but an actual soulmate. Tell him about everything. About Lauren and your family. About the farm. Have your happily ever after before it's too late,"

Before Clint could speak, they were interrupted by Alga.

"I am sorry to interrupt but you are being asked to come to a residence room,"

"What for?" said Clint

"I am just the messenger," said Alga, "The other Avengers are going to be there too,"

Clint looked at Natasha who nodded. He saw her hand discreetly settle on her waist.

Of course. Natasha had weapons on her.

They followed Alga to a room in the small hall as they had stayed in last time. She opened a door for them and ushered them inside and closed it behind them without coming in.

As promised the Avengers, Nick and Maria were there along with Lyka and Laakso. Drinks in their hands, they were sitting on the arms rests on a love seat.

"What are we doing here?" said Clint

"Honoring Phil," said Laakso

Bruce frowned, "Thought you already did that with that bogus speech,"

"That was for The Court," said Laakso "This is for the people that actually know him,"

"Where's your third," said Tony

"Liza mourns… differently," said Laakso

"They feel guilty," said Clint

Tony gently squeezed his hand.

"There's a memory I would like to share with you," said Laakso, "Well, it's Lyks's,"

They stood up and suddenly the room shifted, and they were standing in a SHIELD office Clint recognized as Phil's old one.

" _What do Asgardian funerals look like?" said Phil_

" _Body in a boat. Lots of lights," said Lyka_

" _Would your funeral be like that," asked Phil_

" _Nah. I would be given a court funeral. All pyre and fire" said Lyka ad then got an odd look on her face_

" _What is it?"_

" _I just realized I will most likely have to attend your funeral one day?" said Lyka, "Huh. This is why they tell us not to get attached to out mortal allies,"_

" _Hey. I'm a good agent. There is a very good chance I'll live a full life," said Phil, sounding indignant_

" _I am almost a thousand years and yet if I died today, they would still say that I died 'young'" said Lyka, "No matter when you die it will always be too soon for me,"_

" _Wow," said Phil, "I didn't realize that,"_

" _So," said Lyka, "How would you want your funeral to be held,"_

" _Don't care about the actual event, however, later I would like for the few nearest and dearest I have to drink to my life with a glass of_ _Pinot noir. Think you could arrange that?"_

" _Probably could but let's talk about something less morbid," said Lyka, "Like that puppy like archer and the gorgeous redhead I am going to be going on the op with,"_

" _Gorgeous- wait. Natasha!?"_

They were back in the Court residence room. Lyka was glaring at her sibling.

"Was that last part really necessary?"

Laakso just shrugged and snapped their fingers, making glasses of red liquid, presumably wine, appear on the table.

"The ones on the left are actual wine and the one on the right are non-alcoholic,"

Everyone took a glass.

"To Phil the workaholic," said Lyka

"Agent Agent," said Tony, "May he rest in peace,"

"To a good soldier," said Maria

"Phil Coulson," said Nick and raised his glass

Slowly everyone took a sip.

"He was a good man," said Bruce

"Yeah," said Clint, "Kind too,"

"And an absolute Captain America dork," said Maria

Everyone chuckled, and Clint felt something warm blossom inside of him.  _This_  was how Phil should be remembered.

"I should step out again," said Thor, "As a royal heir, it will not do me good to disappear for too long,"

"We should all be getting back too," said Laakso

"I think I will stay inside for a little longer," said Lyka

Laakso frowned, "Are you alright. I could send Sif if-"

"No. No. Nothing like that. You go. Dance with Mayja," said Lyka, "They are probably missing you by now,"

"Alright," said Laakso, "Remember to make sure you come out in time for the last ceremony,"

They all slowly made their way out of the room. Clint saw Natasha hesitate for a mere second before joining them.

As soon as they stepped out, The Phoenix stepped out of the shadows and linked their arm with Laaakso's. They gave the rest of them a wave and whisked their mate away.

"Natasha," said Tony, gently, "Are you OK? You seem a little-"

"A little what," snapped Natasha viciously, making Bruce flinch behind Tony

"Natasha," said Tony, in a firm tone

"Sorry. Sorry Bruce," said Natasha, rubbing her forehead, "I just-"

Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked behind them. They all turned to find Sif standing there, looking, even more, enchanting up close.

"Avengers," said Sif, "It is good to finally meet you. Thor speaks very highly of you,"

Clint didn't know what to say but Tony took care of that.

"Are you here to see Lyka," said Tony, blunt as usual

"No. I wanted to talk to Natasha," said Sif

"OK," said Tony

"Privately please," said Sif

"Nat?" asked Tony

"Is it important?" said Natasha

"It is about Lyka,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love cliffhangers. Please leave comments and kudos! Tell me what you think!


	10. Nyka (Natasha & Lyka(Loki))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Lyka talk with...results.

"It is about Lyka," said Sif

Natasha internally groaned. Of course, it was about Lyka. That much was obvious but that was not what she had asked.

"And yes, it is important," said Sif, "Please,"

Well.

Tony was giving her a questioning look. She nodded at him.

Tony nodded back, mouthed 'good luck' and lead the subs out of there.

"So,"

"I know what the kiss outside looked like," said Sif

"Are you going to tell me it was something else,"

"I did not know you were here," said Sif, "Otherwise I would not have done it,"

Natasha could not believe this, "And that makes it better?"

"No. You are not understanding me. I-" Sif took a deep breathe, "Can I start from the beginning?"

Natasha shrugged. Not like it could get worse, "Go ahead,"

"I am engaged to Thor," said Sif, "Have been since we were young,"

"What?" said Natasha, "What about Jane and-"

"Natasha, please. When you think of arranged engagements you think of cultures in Midgard where people are supposed to stay 'pure' until their marriage. It is not like that on Asgard. There is an understanding that one day I will be queen but that centuries away and until then Thor and I are allowed to have our lovers but this is not what this about,"

"OK,"

"When I first moved to Asgard from its sister realm vanaheimr, I was the odd one out. With the small population and long lives, there were not many young children and I was past the age where you choose your group. Young children had already found their close-knit friends and looked at me like an outsider. Thor tried but was not help. There was one person though,"

"Lyka," said Natasha

"Yes Lyka," said Sif, "We remained friends for many years. Our first time was together. We wanted to experiment," She chuckled, "I think we laughed through most of it. I was the first person they told about being Jotun and part of The Court. We cared about each other deeply, but everyone knew Lyka was different and once I became of age and was finally accepted as a warrior and they started staying away at Court, we grew apart. I was influenced by what everyone else whispered about Lyka and she had secret burdens that she never shared, it created space and bitterness and when you have a few centuries between age sixteen and twenty-three, well…like I said, we grew apart,"

"Not anymore," said Natasha

"Not anymore and I am glad because it means that they have started confiding in me again," said Sif

"Oh?"

"Really. She cares about you, she told me,"

"But what was that out there?"

"Asgard is a lot more open about casual sexual relationships or 'friends with benefits' relationships and Lyka wanted to put on a show. I was just helping them. I knew she would not mind me kissing her except I had no idea that Lyka's Tasha was the same person as the Black Widow, not until Thor told me. I would never have done it if I knew you were there. I am sorry that I caused a misunderstanding,"

"She cares about me?" said Natasha

"As much as her scarred mind and soul will allow her. I think you already know what that means. Please talk to her. I can tell you care about her too,"

Natasha looked back at the door and remembered what she had told Tony, that she was going to do this for herself.

Natasha nodded, "Thank you,"

Sif smiled and took off back to the party.

Natasha took a deep breathe and opened the door. She found Lyka sitting with their head in their hands. The omega lifter their and Natasha felt her heart lurch. Their eyes were red-rimmed, making it obvious that they had been crying.

"Natasha?" said Lyka, standing up straight "Aren't you supposed to be dancing out there?"

Natasha looked at Lyka. It was the same person, almost the same person, the same soul looking through the eyes. Her Lyka.

Natasha stepped up to Lyka, close enough for them to touch each other "Were you going to talk to me or just let me go back without ever talking about what went with us?"

"I was going to talk to you but then the kiss happened and you wouldn't look at me in here and I …did not want to sit down and explain myself more. I just…"

Lyka's shook her head and rubbed her face.

"Well," said Natasha, "It's good Sif explained for you,"

"Oh?" said Lyka and Natasha smiled. The omega might have been great in the field but here they were not even trying to fight the sliver of hope shining in their eyes.

"So," said Natasha, "What were you going to say to me?"

"Honestly," said Lyka, "I was going to wing it. You?"

"I put together a stupid speech in my head and now I just realized that it doesn't matter cause you and I …we're not Clint and Tony,"

"Or any other pair of normal minded people," said Lyka

Natasha smiled and nodded. The Red Room had messed up her mind to the point where interacting with normal subs was an actual hardship instead of pleasure. She wanted to visit their subspace, she just did not want to do the whole 'comfort' and caring thing all other doms liked to do with their subs. It made it hard to find a companion.

Until Lyka. Lyka who was standing in front of her with a small smile and soul open.

"So?" said Lyka, "What are we going to do?"

Natasha took her hand, "That kiss out there really meant nothing to you?"

"Other than two friends kissing and putting on a show, no it meant nothing,"

"Ok," said Natasha, "Do you think maybe you could finish your sentence from earlier. I feel there was more you wanted to say before you cut your head off. 'I just'…what were you going to say?"

"Taking lessons from Tony, are we?" teased Lyka

Natasha just raised her eyebrow.

"I was going to say that I just had a shitty year and then a shitty few weeks and I want to stop explain things and I want to stop feeling so lonely and miserable and…."

Lyka choked off and ducked their head to hide their tears. Natasha shook her head and pulled them closer. One arm around their waist and the other one cupping their cheek.

"Keep going Lyka," said Natasha

"They try, my siblings including Thor, Sif and Fandral and my other friends but I just needed my mind to be set in order, but nothing was satisfying me and it was most likely because I knew…"

"Knew what?" said Natasha

"What it was like to be with you," whispered Lyka, this time the tears fell out of their eyes and slid down their cheeks

"Lyka," whispered Natasha and leaned in to kiss them. As soon as their lips touched, and something clicked inside of Natasha's brain and for a second, she found herself standing in a brightly lit cave, holding hands with the omega.

Lyka's mind space.

As soon as the kiss broke she felt the newly made bond settle down. And then the floodgates opened, Suddenly, she could feel Lyka's sadness and anxiety and most of all her craving to be touched deep inside.

"Natasha," whispered Lyka, tears in her eyes "Natasha please,"

Natasha made a split-second decision, "Take off your clothes, just in case. We don't want them spoiled,"

Lyk's eyes widened but she nodded quickly and started to undo her dress. Natasha also quickly removed her clothes.

When they were both down to their underwear, she motioned for Lyka to sit down. They both sat on the lush carpet legs crossed, knees touching, and hands held tightly.

"So exactly how much of what you told me was the truth and how much was lies?"

"I never lied about the important things," said Lyka

Natasha smiled. She remembered.

"Why don't we take off everything else,"

Lyka grinned and complied albeit a little nervously. When they were both done, Natasha looked at Lyka up and down. They had a penis like a man, however, they also had a vagina underneath. Their breasts were much smaller than the average human woman's, but they were big enough to be noticeable.

"Come here,"

Natasha took Lyka's hands and tugged her down until they were both lying on the soft carpet. Lyka ended up on her back with Natasha half on top of them and their legs ended up becoming tangled.

"So, tell me," said Natasha, "Hoe does this work? Your form?"

"Right now I am physically exactly as I would be as a Jotun. I just put a white skin over,"

Natasha remembered the first time.

" _Full disclosure. I am intersex,"_

" _Pronouns?"  
"They/them is fine,"_

"You really did tell me the important things, didn't you?" asked Natasha

Lyka grinned.

"Well," said Natasha, "Let's see if I remember them,"

Natasha leaned down and gently bit their ear.

_Lyka gasped softly at their being bitten._

_Natasha grinned, "Like that?"_

Lyka's breathe caught in her throat.

Natasha bit it a little more and felt the other shudder beneath her.

"The ear was always your weak spot,"

Lyka out their hands behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. When Natasha opened her eyes again, they were both in Lyka's mind space, dressed in their SHIELD uniforms.

" _What does your mind space look like?" asked Natasha_

" _You could find out but I have to warn you, it's not pretty,"_

" _Do I seem like a person who does pretty?"_

_Once they were inside, Natasha gasped. They were standing in open land under a wide starry sky._

" _This is not from Earth," said Natasha,_

" _I have an active imagination and-"_

_They were cut off by a loud roar under the sand. The ground started to shift._

Lyka's mind space was exactly as she remembered it. Filled with orange and red dessert under a black, star-filled sky.

If Natasha and Lyka had been normal this would have been the moment where they held hands and kissed but they were not normal. The ground started to shift.

" _What the hell is that?" said Natasha_

" _The not pretty part," said Lyka, "Last chance to leave,"_

_Natasha looked at Lyka's ducked head and squeezed their arm, "Not a chance,"_

_A demonic mist rose from the ground_

"I'm guessing you lied when you said this was just your active imagination?"

"Yes," said Lyka, "It is actually a childhood dream gone wrong,"

Natasha raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I'll tell you about it some other time,"

Before Natasha could say anything, the sand started to form a shape. Once is solidified, Natasha couldn't help but gasp.

"This was not here before," said Natasha

_The mist turned in to a face with a wispy body, like a demonic genie. Natasha and Lyka ran._

The body was very solid and very familiar.

"Is that a Chitahuri soldier?" said Natasha

"Not the only one," said Lyka

Natasha looked behind the one to see more and more bodies forming in the sand.

A normal dom would have told their sub to calm down, told them it wasn't real and they could make it disappear.

Natasha knew better though. To Lyka this was very real, and they did not need comfort, they needed companionship.

" _I can't help you Lyka," said Natasha, as they ran, "Telling subs 'it's not real, you can get rid of it' and codling them is not my thing,"_

" _I don't need codling," said Lyka, "Just to not feel alone here. I need someone to fight with me,"_

_Natasha could do that. She took out her gun and fired._

Natasha reached for her waist, took out a gun and fired at the mindless hoard of soldiers. Lyka did the same and then they ran. Occasionally, they would turn and fire but mostly they just ran, adrenaline pumping and muscles aching. It was exhilarating and exactly what Natasha liked.

Eventually, a familiar sight came into view.

" _Is that a cave?" said Natasha_

" _The entrance and the front part is part of my mind space if you go deeper my subspace starts,"_

" _I'm guessing I'm not allowed in there," said Natasha_

_Once they got inside the cave, a shimmery, transparent wall went up blocking the mist from coming in._

Natasha reached the cave first and pulled Lyka in behind her. Before she would always stop at the mouth of the cave. Natasha remembered the first time they had had sex in here.

_The floor of the cave was rough and cold under Natasha's hands. Vaguely she thought that it must be hurting the other's back, but the omega did not seem to care. Lyka was clutching at her, arching their back and meeting every thrust of her fingers. With their eyes closed, hair mussed, and lip parted, they were the most beautiful sight Natasha had ever seen._

Natasha pushed the omega to the wall and started to unzip the front of their suit and slowly took the whole thing off. Next came the belts, various hooks and then the pants. It felt a little like unwrapping a precious present.

After she was done, Lyka started tugging on her clothes so, Natasha complied and let them undress her. Once they were done, Lyka took her hand and lead her deep into the cave. Eventually, the darkness parted ad they were standing at the mouth of a small alcove with shiny pink crystals lining the walls. There was a small opening at the top that let starlight through, which bounced off the crystals creating a beautiful little space.

"This is your subspace," said Natasha, in awe

"Yes," said Lyka

"This is not part of the desert,"

"Well," said Lyka, "I do have the ability travel between realms,"

Natasha smiled. Of course, Lyka's mind space would be made of different 'realms'

"Am I allowed to go in?"

"I would love it," said Lyka

"But?" said Natasha

"But if we go in there, there is no way I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you and then I'm going to be late for the ceremony where my presence is necessary,"

"Pity," said Natasha, trailing her hands down the Omega's body, "I was looking forward to having your hands on me,"

"You know the Court is giving me a year off, starting at the end of the party,"

"Oh?"

Lyka put her arms around her waist and smiled coyly, "I am supposed to spend the first part of the vacation with other two Ls but I'm sure they could wait for a little while. If you weren't opposed to staying a bit longer that is?"

Natasha stroked their cilt making them hiss, "I think I could be persuaded,"

"Tasha," hissed Lyka, "We can't-"

They cut themselves off with a moan.

Natasha smiled, "You said that you shouldn't put your hands on me. However, unlike you darling, I do have some restraint. I'll be quick,"

Lyka raised her eyes to meet hers and Natasha could clearly see the lust in their eyes.

She leaned in, "Let me make you feel good,"

She guided the omega to lie on their back and then proceeded to make them scream at the top of their lungs. She stroked, kissed and sucked until the omega could do nothing but beg.

"Natasha," gasped, "Natasha please-Oh"

Suddenly they were back in The Court residence room. Natasha found herself being clutched by the omega. Natasha gently stroked their back, soothing them through their orgasm.

Lyka sighed and nuzzled her neck, "God that was amazing,"

Natasha hummed.

Lyka sighed, "Thank you. I really needed that,"

Natasha smiled, "No problem darling and I do expect for the favor to be returned,"

Lyka chuckled and hugged her again tightly and then with a dramatic sigh dethatched themselves from her, "We have to go out there,"

Natasha got up and picked up her undergarments and her weapons. Behind her, Lyka chuckled.

"Of course, you have weapons on you,"

Natasha raised her eyebrows as she put on her clothes, "Don't you?"

"Oh Tasha," said Lyka, "You should know by now, I am the weapon,"

"Fair," said Natasha

Lyka came up to her, circled her waist and gently kissed her, "I don't think I told you before, but you look beautiful,"

"Thank you," said Natasha, "Tony had it made by Eduardo Castro. He said he wanted me to for one in my life have a proper party experience without being on the job,"

"So, did you?"

Natasha chuckled and spun the omega around, "I wouldn't say 'proper' but it has been an experience,"

Lyka held out their arm, "How about we add another dance to the experience,"

"Lead the way darling," said Natasha

* * *

Clint was gently swaying with Tony, who kept throwing glances back at the hall where they had left Natasha.

"Stop worrying," said Clint, "She's fine,"

And Clint knew she was. Whatever face, whatever name, Lyka was Lyka and would never intentionally hurt Natasha.

"I know but it is my job to worry," said Tony

"Well, Sif said that she was talking to Lyka. I think we can both imagine what they might be doing in there,"

Tony snorted and smacked his arm, "You have a dirty mind Barton,"

Clint shrugged, spun the genius around and looked behind him at the hall and grinned. Natasha and Lyka had just stepped out.

"Looks like I was right," said Clint

Tony turned around and chuckled. Clint knew what he was seeing. The two of them were not even trying to hide the glow that came from a newly formed bond. Lyka snapped her fingers and the music turned into fast jazz. The omega pulled Natasha on to the floor and spun her around, both taking half of the dance floor for themselves.

"Did we act like that when we first got together," asked Tony

"Well," said Clint, "For the first two days, Natasha did complain about my 'chipper' behavior around you,"

Along with everybody else, they stood and watched the happy dancers and once they finished, Clint and Tony cheered the loudest. After Thor that is.

Lyka and Natasha took a bow and made their way toward them.

"Hey Puppy," said Lyka, quickly hugging him and then she turned to Tony, "Mr. Stark,"

"Oh, cut the crap," said Tony, "You gave me my nickname for god's sake,"

"So, you saw that," said Lyka

"Well, yeah-wait don't you know which of your memories people saw?"

Lyka shook their head.

"That's shitty," said Tony

"Yes, it is," said Lyka, "However, right now I am not going to pay mind to the shitty parts of my life, right now I am in the mood to dance and I will be stealing puppy for it,"

Tony chuckled and wave them off. Lyka kissed Natasha's cheek before dragging him on the dance floor. Lyka's hand ended up on his hip and his hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself," said Lyka

"Of course," said Clint, "Lyka?"

"Yes, Puppy,"

"Are you OK?"

Lyka smiled at him sadly and shook their head, "I'll be fine though and if it's worth anything, after tonight I'll certainly be happier,"

Clint grinned, "I'm glad for the two of you,"

"Same to you," said Lyka, "You know, I never believed I could have any semblance of happiness that comes from any other source than my siblings. I mean look at me, I could be the president of the 'fucked up omegas' club,"

Clint laughed loudly, "I'd be your second,"

* * *

Natasha and Tony both looked up as Clint's laugh boomed through the dance floor.

"They look happy," said Tony

"Hmm," agreed Natasha. The scene reminded of the mission they had done in some village in Germany. They had posed as American tourists and later gone dancing. Even Phil had joined them. It had been a hell of a night. Things had been good then.

' _No,'_ Natasha thought as Lyka flashed her a smile and Tony put an arm around her shoulders _, 'Things are still good, just different,'_

"So," started Tony, "I've been thinking of bringing up the topic of mating to Clint. You don't think it's too soon is it- I mean it's not like I think we should mate now. I just want to see where he stands with it, you know? Natasha?"

Natasha forced her face into a neutral expression, "Sorry, my head is kinds stuck on Lyka and when you mentioned mating, I just started wondering about the possibility. You wanted to ask Clint?"

Tony nodded.

"I think you should hold off. Clint can get kind of anxious about attachment and then there's the whole once a mate dies, there is a chance the other might not survive, mentally or physically, maybe go pass the honeymoon period before bringing it up,"

"You don't think we'll last past it," said Tony, clearly upset

Natasha internally winced, "No, that's not it. You know Clint and his whole guilt thing with him working for SHIELD and all. If you bring it up after you guys have settled more then maybe he would receive it better,"

"Oh. That makes sense," Tony gave her a huge smile and hugged her, "Thanks, Natasha."

Natasha felt like someone was squeezing her insides. Tony was a wonderful person and she hated lying to him.

 _It's for Clint_ , she tried to tell her self. It didn't really help.

Lyka and Clint made their way back to them.

" _You alright,"_  asked Lyka, in her head

" _Fine,"_

Lyka pursed their lips but instead pestering more, they just put an arm around her.

"Lyka," Elder Red, walked up to them, "Hello. You look gorgeous as always,"

"Hello Alpha," said Lyka, giggling, "Thank you. You look lovely too,"

"Introduce me?" said the Elder

"Of course," said Lyka, "You know the Avengers. Avengers this is Elder Red or you might know her as Malya, the one who thought I would make a terrible Second,"

"How many times are you going to make me admit I was wrong,"

"As many as I can," said Lyka, cheekily

"They are about to begin," said Alga, sliding up to them with Steve and Bruce, "I forgot to tell you, it is customary to remain standing during the ceremony,"

"Last chance, Lyka," said Elder Red, "You could still join the Elder's table,"

"No thank you," said Lyka, "I am happy exactly where I am,"

"I can see that," said the Elder, looking pointedly at the arm around Natasha

On the stage, Elder Black cleared their throat.

"That's my cue," said Malya and ran off

"Everybody, if you could just give us your attention, we are ready to announce the promotions in The Court,"

"For those who are not aware, Elder Grey has retired earlier than their designated time for various reasons that we will not list today. Elder White has also come to his three-hundred-year mark and will be marking the two new Elders. Please, a round of applause for The Slayer and The Shadow, who will respectively be Elder Green and the new Elder White,"

The two seconds came up and exposed their marks. Elder White took out a metallic looking pencil and drew a swirl pattern around the marks and gave them a wristband respective to their colors.

"Next we will be announcing the Seconds. At any given time, there must be at least five Seconds and at most ten Seconds. Today we will be announcing three Seconds. Kyla, Cameo, and Amora. Respectively to be known as The Lady, The Storm, and The Enchantress,"

The Three went up to have their stars filled out by The Jewel.

"Next we will be announcing one new Elite soldier who actually started a fight between The Prince and The Jewel as to who would get to have them under their supervision. The Prince won of course,"

Lyka leaned into Alga, "I hope you made time to look pretty today,"

"What is that supposed-"

"The soldier being unmasked today is known as Alga,"

Alga's head snapped up and their hand went up to their mouth in surprise. After a little push from Lyka, they started to make their way up to the stage.

Alga walked to the stage, where Elder White took off their mask with their own hands to reveal a beautiful Elf female.

Elder White marked her with an outline of a star on her forearm, "From this day on, you will be known to The Court by your real name. Everyone, please give a round of applause to Vasa,"

Vasa made her way back and flew into Lyka's arms, "I can't believe you fought with The Jewel over me,"

"You're one of the best Sweetheart," said Lyka

Vasa grinned and blushed, "Thank you,"

"Looks like your brothers are looking for you," said Lyka, gesturing behind Vasa

Vasa turned and waved to someone in the crowd, "I will see you later. Goodbye Avengers. Bye Bruce,"

Tony raised his eyebrows when she was gone, "Bye Bruce?"

"We're friends," said Bruce

Clint snorted.

"She must be really good if you fought someone over her," said Natasha

"She's the best. I trained her after all," said Lyka

Clint grinned, "Of course you did,"

Laakso joined them, "Liza and I are going to leave now. When are we going to join us?"

"By tomorrow night," said Lyka, looking at Natasha

Natasha nodded

"So maybe we should get going too," said Tony

"Yeah," said Steve, "I'm starting to get a little sleepy,"

"Well," said Tony, "It was really nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know the not psycho Loki or Loki's. Whatever it is,"

Lyka chuckled, "It is a bit confusing isn't it?"

Something occurred to Natasha, "Hey before you all leave, I wanted to show Clint the Dwarf made bows and arrows,"

She pulled him with her before anyone could say anything, "Look alive,"

Clint knew the code and even without knowing what was going on, he put on a small and started moving his mouth and hands as if they were both having a heated discussion.

"What is it?"

"Do you have him blocked," said Natasha

"Yeah," said Clint, "What is going on?"

They were at the stack of bows and arrows now and Clint started to inspect them.

"He wants to talk to you about becoming soulmates," aid Natasha

"Oh," said Clint. He kept his composure, but Natasha knew his tells.

"You need to tell him," said Natasha

"But-"

"Clint," said Natasha, "Forget about everything, can you, even for a nanosecond, imagine being his soulmate,"

Slowly, Clint nodded.

"Then you must tell him," said Natasha

Clint nodded and turned to head back. Natasha sighed and followed him.

Once they were back, she said goodbye to everyone. Lyka took her hand and smiled as they watched the Avengers go.

* * *

Natasha and Lyka were curled up in her room in the Avenger's site at The Court.

"Natasha?" said Lyka, "I know you don't do emotions but-"

"First off," said Natasha, "I don't do emotions inside subspace. I'm actually very good at them in the physical world. Second, even if I didn't, I would make an exception for you,"

Lyka smiled softly, "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We had plans for tonight and when we came in all you wanted to do was cuddle and don't get me wrong. I love having you here but aside from a serious injury, there aren't many things that can you from taking me to bed. Also, you seemed a bit distracted at the end of the part, still do,"

Natasha sighed and pulled the other closer, "I lied to Tony about Clint,"

Lyka raised their eyebrows so, Natasha explained.

Lyka stroked her hair, "Technically you didn't lie. You told him the truth about how he would react and yes, you could call the rest lying by omission, but it isn't really your place to tell him. You are part of his family but Tony and Clint's relationship is between them. Unless one of them is at risk of being harmed, you do not have an obligation to say anything,"

Natasha clutched at the Omega, "I think someone might be," she whispered

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason Laura and him broke up was that of his trust issues. You must understand that his trust issues are not normal and no doctor, therapist or psychiatrist that ever met him has been able to figure it out. When they broke up, he spiraled for a little while and their bond wasn't even close to what he has with Tony. If it goes wrong because he hides thing too long…I don't even know what would happen to him,"

Lyka took her hand, "Sleep tonight. Sleep and tomorrow, we will go back and support him and make sure he doesn't screw himself,"

"But you have to be with your siblings," said Natasha

"They will understand and what is the point of having the ability to travel realms with the snap of my fingers if I don't use it," said Lyka

"Thank you,"

"Of course," said Lyka, "We are together now, aren't we?"

Natasha could tell it was a genuine question, lined with a bit of nervousness.

So, she smiled and kissed them, "Of course we are. My Lyka,"

That night, they fell asleep together, not better. No, there was not any getting better for these two but they fell asleep a little lighter, with someone to share their burdens with.

* * *

Lyka opened their eyes and found themselves sitting in the desert with Liza and Laakso. The siblings had had the ability to visit each other's mind spaces ever since they had met

"You're not coming are you?" said Liza

"No," said Lyka

Liza huffed and laid down, clearly upset. However they had discussed this, they would not come between Lyka's relationship with Natasha.

"Is everything alright," said Laakso

Lyka smiled, They might have been the one that interacted with the duo the most but Laakso had met them a few time as 'Alyssa'. Laakso wasn't as indifferent as they would like everybody to believe.

"Nothing to worry too much about," said Lyka

Laakso nodded.

"Hey Lyka," said Liza

"Hmm,"

"Are you happy?"

Lyka smiled, "More then I was yesterday,"

"Good," said Liza, "We're going to be OK, right?"

Liza looked and Laakso and smiled. Laakso liked all their hands together, forming a circle.

"Of course we will," said Lyka, "We're the trio after all,"

Laakso squeezed both their hands and they whispered it together, like a secret spell that gave them strength.

_"We are the Trio,"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Infinity War is coming out today. Hope it exceeds expectations!


End file.
